blood
by Naru135
Summary: Naruto, 20 ans, jonin de Konoha et amateur de sang frais va se voir donner, suite à un défaite au poker la garde dune équipe.   Mais rien en va se passer correctement.
1. Chapter 1

Frapper encore et toujours, frapper pour survivre, frapper pour vivre, frapper, pourquoi ?

Je frappe, il frappe, nous frappons, certains s'effondre aux premiers coups, d'autres restes debout, fiers dressés, immuable face à la mer déchainer qu'est la vie. Survivre dans le monde ou je vis, c'est devenus une chose omniprésente, se demander le matin, je prends cette veste verte ou se gilet noir, qu'elle sera le moment où on essaiera de m'abattre, quand ?

Un coup sec dans le dos ou un défi d'homme à homme où je me fatiguerai, le suivant viendra, les chiens viendront, telles des fauves affamés ils fondront sur moi, voulant m'arracher os et chairs, me briser de leurs canines et broyé mon âme de leurs mâchoires.

Mourir, dans se monde c'est la seul certitude qui existe, que l'on sois riche ou pauvre, heureux ou malheureux, honnête ou malhonnête, assassin, criminel, saint, prêtre, on meurt tous.

Un jour se sera mon tour, des fois, je me demande si je ne devrai pas me suicider comme certains de ces hommes le font, me pendre, m'empoisonné, il existe tant de moyen de mourir.

Je pourrais aujourd'hui, tomber dans les escaliers et me briser la nuque, manger des nouilles et m'étouffer, prendre un bain et me noyer, il n'y a pas quand se battant que l'on peut mourir.

Mais bon, chassons ses idées noir, aujourd'hui j'ai une mission, de rand A je crois, enfin du moins, cela m'occupera, je tuerai encore, ou je me ferai tuer. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose d'autre à aimer, ne pas être aussi amer, depuis qu'il est mort je ne pense plus qu'à le rejoindre, mon senseï.

Dans une heure, je crois, il faudra que je rejoigne ma coéquipière, une mission en double ou en équipe qu'elle importance, je veux me battre, être sûr que j'existe et que je ne rêve pas, un horrible cauchemar, il prendra fin à ma mort.

J'aime sentir l'odeur du sang, le sentir couler le long de ma peau, sur ma bouche, le sentir courir sur mes lèvres, voir ma victime se contorsionniez pendant que je le vide de cette Ô combien douce substance.

Le sentir, chaude, frai, encore doux. Ce petit gout salé qui m'enivre, cette envie d'en boire toujours plus, qu'il soit toujours meilleur.

Lacéré, arracher à main nue l'organe encore battant qui fait vivre les gens, celui qui renvois le sang pour qu'il soit toujours en mouvement, toujours frais.

Le gout tendre qu'il a, meilleurs que la plus bonnes des confiseries et plus nourrissant que n'importe quel repas.

Certains pleur quand il arrache la vie, d'autre rie, et moi, je me nourris, je mange, j'aspire se à quoi je n'ai jamais eut le droit, je prends la vie, pour m'en créé une.

Le regard des autres n'a plus d'importance, la seule chose qui m'anime est le désir de me nourrir. Profiter de ce que les autres m'offres, manger, boire, survivre.

Il est l'heur, je sors de mon lit, étrange, je me couche le soir, mais je ne dors pas, trop attiré par le gout du sang, trop d'envi, envi d'allé arracher une gorge douce, suçoter lentement, aspiré ce fluide vital.

Je ne dors plus depuis si longtemps, je ne mange plus de cette nourriture que les hommes apprécient temps, je n'ai plus chaud, plus froid, seul le désir de tuer reste.

Je me redresse, m'habille, soucis inutile d'humain faiblard, les hommes sont faible, une espèce qui n'aurait jamais dû survivre à la nature.

La plus petite des souris possède ses armes, le plus petits des insectes est dangereux, mais l'homme, à part une intelligence développer, il n'a rien.

Et il a survécut, rampant dans la bous comme des vers de terre, se nourrissant de charogne, mais survivant, j'y suis passé par se stade, se nourrir de se que l'on trouve, fouiller dans les excréments des autres, ressemblé à un petit scarabée qui trouvent la fortune en léchant les déjections.

Je crois que c'est la seule partie de moi qui ne m'ai jamais dégouter, cette envi omniprésente d'oublier, oublier qu'un jour j'ai été faible, inutile.

Je ne le suis pas plus aujourd'hui, utile ? Pour des missions à hauts risques, j'ai compris depuis longtemps, ils veulent me supprimer mais ils ne le peuvent pas, je suis fort, expérimenté, sage, peut être, j'ai réchappé à tous leurs complots.

Des fois je me surprends moi-même, pensé que dans une petite surveillance, ils ont été capables d'engager des dizaines de déserteurs pour m'être fin à misérable existence.

Mon chemin reste et sera toujours couvert de sang, le mien en priorité, mais celui d'autre aussi, car qu'elle attaque ne laisse pas de blessures…

Aujourd'hui, je suis couvert de cicatrices, l'autre n'ayant plus envi de les effacées, cela ne me gène pas, ça fait peur, qu'elle soldat peut se vanter d'être fort s'il n'a jamais été blessé, s'il n'a jamais connu la douleur ?

Je suis en retard, je prends mon arme, un long katana, je l'accroche dans mon dos, le seul à ne jamais m'avoir trahi, toujours là, toujours dans mon dos, couvrant mes arrières mieux que n'importe qu'elle ami.

Car qui s'abaisserai à me faire confiance ? Il n'y en a eut qu'un qui m'a approcher de toute ma longue vie.

De mes vingt ans je me sens déjà si vieux, la jeunesse est passé comme une brise, m'échappant sans que je ne le comprenne, l'envi de sang, j'ai soif.

Je marche dans la rue, tous le monde me regarde, les shinobi me surveillent, je fais peur, je le sais, j'ai tellement tué au cours de la dernière guerre, personne ne m'approche plus, sauf lui, mais je ne lui fait pas confiance, mon coéquipier, un homme sage, lui aussi, jeune.

Mais si l'on ne devient pas sage vite, on meure, sauf si une déesse ou un dieu s'entiche de vous et vous protège, mais ça je n'y crois pas.

Je suis en retard, elle va encore me passer un savon, me retiré de l'argent, mais bon, je n'ai pas de distraction particulière, je dois juste me payer des armes et des habilles, donc son argent, elle peut se le mettre où je pense.

Je suis presque arrivé, elle m'a vue, elle surveille, elle m'attend, se ne sera pas une mission en double, mais en équipe, il y a beaucoup de monde dans son bureau et tous m'attendent, je ne crois pas que je suis le seul en retard, mon autre senseï ne doit lui aussi pas être encore là, lui par contre, s'il arrive après moi, se ne sera pas une retenu de salaire qu'il aura.

Il n'en aura pas.

Je toque, elle hurle, je rentre, une chaise vole, les personnes déjà présente se serre contre les murs, m'abandonnant seul, devant cette blond fière et forte. Mon regard traine dans la salle, je reconnais des visages, d'autres me sont inconnues, je ne crois pas que je suis social.

Je l'entends vaguement hurler mon nom, mon regard concentré sur celui qui devait être le client, il était riche, aux vus de ces mains fine et blanche, il n'était pas seul, je le sentais, dans la pièce du dessous il y avait une jeune femme qui avait la même signature énergétique que lui, sa fille.

Le client me regarde aussi, un éclair dans son regard, un geste de compréhension, il remercie l'hokage, il nous demande de bien vouloir l'accompagné.

Je sors avec le reste du groupe, je lâche un commentaire, une autre chaise vole, le ninja devant moi s'effondre, à ce niveau, se faire surprendre par une chaise, étonnant, risible, mais voilà, c'est ça le niveau des meilleurs ninja de Konoha, des hommes incapables d'esquiver des chaises.

Nous nous dirigeons lentement vers la grande porte du village, nous ne sommes pas au complet je le sens, il manque deux membres.

Nous arrivâmes à la porte, grand édifices de bois et de fer, une escorte nous attendait, une centaine de soldats, une cinquantaine de samouraï, une vingtaine d'archers monté, me serai-je trompé ?

Ce n'était pas un noble ordinaire que nous escortions, vingt ninja mobilisés pour une simple surveillance, troublant.

Il y avait un carrosse finement ouvragé dans lequel notre client et sa fille montèrent, elle était belle, un visage fin, un corps svelte, des formes bien dessiné, le regard doux et dur, un regard de riche, une femme hors de portée pour un paysan, et surement une femme hors de portée des plus riches bourgeois du pays du feu.

La mission promettait d'être intéressante, escorter un canon de la haute société, un riche noble et les impôts de tous le pays, les chariots bâchés n'était pas la pour faire beau, dessous se cachait une fortune considérable.

Je m'approchai d'un soldat, il sursauta, j'étais arrivé dans son angle mort, il se tourna et blanchis, il devait avoir entendu parler de moi.

J'allai ouvrir la bouche, ma main toujours posé sur son épaule, ma réputation m'avait encore une fois précédé, elle était surfaite, je ne tus pas d'enfant, je ne viole pas de femme, enfin rien de se que les hommes considèrent d'impardonnable.

Une odeur me caressa les narines, odeur de pisse, je baissais les yeux, l'homme c'était fait dessus, il était blanc comme un linge, ma main était toujours posé sur son épaule.

Je lui souris, il couina, je me retournai et il soupira, pathétique, un noble qui c'était entouré de se genre de garde. Je fis un pas, puis un autre, il ne comprit pas se qui lui était arrivé, un léger filet de sang coula à travers ses lèvres, attisant mon désirs, ma soif, mon envi.

Personne ne m'avait vus bouger, aucun ninja n'avait prêté attention, et les autres n'avait pas encore comprit se qui c'était passer.

Deux orbes vides me fixaient, un nouveau filet de sang apparus, sur le coup du pauvre soldat, Haruno se retourna, aperçus le pauvre homme et cria.

La tête se sépara du corps et chuta, souillant le sol de sang, le corps rejoint la tête et la réaction fut immédiate, le samouraï dégainèrent, les soldats chargèrent leurs arbalètes, les cavaliers montèrent en selle.

Le client avertis par la non discrétion de ses serviteurs sortit la tête du carrosse, il aperçut le cadavre, personne ne m'avait vus, j'étais déjà loin.

Enfin, aussi loin qu'on le pouvait, c'est-à-dire à genou en face du corps, faisant semblant de l'examiner, des hommes m'appelèrent, mais je ne répondis pas, Haruno me frappa l'épaule et je consentis enfin à me relever.

L'odeur d'urine et l'odeur du sang s'étaient rependues, effrayant les chevaux, les retardataires se montrèrent enfin, une femme et un homme.

Le cadavre vite incinéré fut vite oublier quand le convoi se mit en route.

Nous avancions vite, du moins assez vite, faut dire que se trainer une bande de soldat bruyant, des cavaliers puant et des samouraï lent, de plus on y ajoute le carrosse, les cinq charrettes de provisions et les chariots bâchés…

Et moi qui me coltinais la surveillance des soldats de l'arrière garde, l'officier ayant trouvé qu'il fallait un homme aguerri en arrière s'il venait à y avoir un problème.

J'avais eu envi de le frapper, le saigner, l'éventrer, rependre ses trippes au fond d'un ruisseau, donner son cœur à des cochons, tous le monde sais qu'il n'y a que dans les films que l'arrière garde se fait attaquer, et moi, là, comme un con, sans quelqu'un avec qui parler, m'emmerdait tel un pingouin perdu dans le désert.

Un homme hurla, il s'étai fait piquer par une abeille, je m'approchais de lui, lui flanquait une baffe, il vola contre un arbre et mis plusieurs minutes à se relever. Il était sonner, plus personne ne parlait, ne chuchotait, ne bougeait.

Enfin le silence, mais hélas la compagnie que l'on m'avait assigné reprit du poil de la bête et ils se remirent à parler, hurler et rire, et ce pour mon plus grand malheur, je n'avais pas le droit de tous les massacrés…

Le convoi s'arrêta devant et une cloche sonna, tous les soldats coururent, m'abandonnant sur place, je ressemblais à nouveau à se pinguin perdu dans le désert.

Je restais là, pendant quelque minutes, attendant tranquillement que la cohue pour avoir une portion de nourriture se sois calmer, pitoyable, quelques ninja avaient participé, vraiment pitoyable, je vis mon compagnon qui puait le chien s'installer au milieu d'un groupe de samouraï.

Je me réveillai soudainement, je mettais perdus ans mes pensées, si j'attendais encore longtemps, les soldats allaient vouloir du rab, et ce serai moi qui aurai l'air d'un con.

La bouffe, même pas, aide à surpasser le besoin de sang. Je traversais la petite foule, les soldats de ma compagnie firent silence, intrigant les autres, le chien mouiller ne pris pas ça correctement, j'avais sans même y faire attention, coupé l'attention fébrile que lui vouait son public.

Je souris, un sourire froid, je le sais, des fois je me regarde dans la glace, me souvenant comment je souriais quand j'étais jeune, partout, je souriais à tous le monde, se rêve débile toujours dans mon esprit.

Des fois je me faisais peur à moi, même, j'étais plus capable de sourire, se sourire solaire qui était toujours collé à mes lèvres avait depuis longtemps déserté mes lèvres, laissant la place à cette grimace ironique, sadique.

J'étais devenus un monstre, le savais, et cela me plaisais, faire peur par ma simple présence, imposé le silence, marcher seul, se faire une place, écraser les autres, les briser, ça m'excitait, c'était jouissif.

Voir leurs regards plein de peur, d'admiration, d'envi ? Des fois chez les femmes, faut dire que je suis assez beau, je pense.

J'ai pris une assiette et je suis sortis de la clairière, dans mon dos les conversations on reprise, plus silencieuse, plus calme, on était suivis, je senti à ce moment là.

Le silence si rare autour d'un aussi grand camp m'avait alors plus, l'image du pingouin ne me quittais pas, faut dire que le pinguin, était mon invocation, ayant le pouvoir de se déplacer très vite malgré son manque de grâce sur terre.

Toutes mes invocations maitrisaient la glace, avec un certain penchant pour les attaques suiton, des pingouins prédateurs, voilà se que j'avais créé à l'âge de mes seize ans quand j'avais été envoyé dans le Nord, des expériences et j'avais créé une nouvelle race.

Ce n'était certes plus des pinguins, car qui a déjà vus un de ces bestiaux courir après un ours pour en faire son diner ?

J'avalais la nourriture sans y faire attention, fade, sans gout, simple objet qui me donnerai des forces pour tenir jusqu'à mon prochain repas, qui sera composé de sang.

Un mouvement à ma gauche, feindre de ne pas avoir remarqué, imprudent, on nous suivait depuis si peux de temps et ils passaient déjà à l'action, de simple pions sans expériences.

Je humais l'air, quinze, ils étaient au nombre de quinze, tous autour de moi, Hatake et sa femme les avaient remarqués, de bons ninja les deux la. Doué, fort, j'étais presque sûr de pourvoir les battre les deux en duel, mais s'ils m'attaquaient en duo je ne ferai pas le poids longtemps.

Oui, je ne pouvais pas me permettre à mon niveau, d'être sûr de l'emporté, de me montré et de me venter, un chunin pourrai m'abattre, j'en suis bien conscient, un moustique, une poussière, une glissade, une flaque d'eau, tant d'éléments qui peuvent vous gênez ou avantager l'adversaire.

Mais cela, sa s'appliquai à tous le monde donc, les chances étaient équitables.

Mais bon ils étaient quinze, les gardes ne les avaient pas remarqué, les Hatake étaient près mais ne voulaient pas intervenir sans mon aval, j'aurai fait pareil, près à les aider mais ne le faisant pas, question de respect.

Je ne suis pas comme ses gens, comme Gaï ou Lee qui se croient tous permis, chacun sa vis, on ne débarque pas dans la chambre d'un amis quand il s'apprête à baiser pour venir l'aider.

Je fis donc mines de ne pas avoir remarqué que j'étais épié, me tournant tranquillement les pouces, attendant patiemment que ces hommes m'attaquent, une minute passa, puis deux et ce fut rapidement l'heur qui défila.

Ils étaient patient, je commençais à en avoir ras-le-bol, la femme de Kakashi s'étaient endormis, mais lui restait aux aguets, une autre journée nous attendaient demain, choix judicieux.

Ils allaient attaquer à l'aube, prévisible, l'heur où je serai le moins concentré, ils avaient deviné que je savais.

Les gardes n'avaient toujours rien remarqué, mon instinct me prévint, quelque chose n'allait pas, ils auraient déjà du attaquer, la théorie de l'attaque à l'aube était idiote, indigne d'un ninja de mon niveau, ils étaient aux aguets, près à fondre sur moi, ils n'allaient pas passer la nuit comme cela, eux aussi serai fatiguer, ils n'étaient pas seul, les deux camps s'observaient.

Il y avait un cerveau derrière leur plan, et il n'était pas présent, la on se testait, comme dans un duel, se tournant lentement autour, cherchant une faille dans la défense de l'adversaire avant même d'avoir entamer le combat.

Si je ne réagissais pas vite, il y aurait de lourde perte dans le camp, le couple de jounin étaient près, dormant à tour de rôle à des intervalles d'une heure, je me décidais alors à bouger, lentement, Hatake comprit et elle réveilla son mari, l'heur avait sonné, le combat allait enfin commencer, l'homme au sharingan se dressa, commença une série de signe, sa femme le couvrant.

Sakura se réveilla, ainsi que l'Aburame, ils comprirent vite, mais je ne pu penser plus longtemps, les quinze avaient attaqué.

Mon premier reflexe fut de dégainer mon sabre, longue lame noir aiguiser telle un rasoir, cela me sauva la vie, mon adversaire ayant attaqué avec un kunaï, il ne bénéficiait pas de mon allonge et d'un même mouvement j'avais paré son coup et l'avais égorgé, coulissant ma lame rendu invisible par l'obscurité.

Il avait poussé un râle d'agonie pendant qu'il tentait vainement d'arrêté le sang qui s'écoulait à gros bouillon de sa jugulaire tranchée.

Ma lame avait fait un tour complet, fauchant les jambes d'une femme qui hurla, éveillant tous le camp, je vis du coin de l'œil, une technique katon me foncer dessus, je sautai, roulai et rastérisai au centre du camp.

J'enchainai à mon tour une série de signe, et sans parlé, sans mots inutiles je crachat, absolument rien ne sortit de a bouche, faisant marré le chien, Kakashi repoussa les hommes, il avait déjà vu cette technique, pour en avoir été la première cible, le jour banal d'un entrainement commun, lui aussi la maitrisait, il avait peur.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, une violente onde de choc éjecta tous le monde au sol, un boule de feu était apparus en face de moi, décorant tous se qui se trouvait dans son rayon, brulant le bois, faisant fondre l'acier dont était composée les armes des soldats.

Plus que douze, une sacrée dépense de chakra pour rien, je n'avais eut qu'une seul personne, une seconde attaque frappa la clairière, à l'opposer de l'endroit où je me trouvais, j'avais vus juste, ce n'était pas une attaque banal, quelqu'un avait réfléchis, occuper assez de ninja pour repousser le menu fretin.

Je reprenais ma lame, tranchant l'air à coup de grand moulinet, faisant reculé mon adversaire d'une nuit, il se débrouillait bien avec un sabre, mais ce dernier était de mauvais facture et donc, il se brisa, sous le regard effaré de son porteur qui y perdit la vie.

Mon sabre le transperçant de par en par au niveau de l'abdomen, et c'est sans la moindre trace de pitié que j'ai tranché net, coupant la partie basse de son tronc en deux, répandant bille et boyaux sur le sol, le sang grésillant sur la surface qui avait été chauffé presque à blanc.

Il n'hurla pas, se contenta de regardé horrifier, se qu'il lui avait appartenu, cuire sur le sol, il s'effondra, mais je l'entendais encore respirer, le pauvre.

Je retournai ma lame, sans regardé derrière moi, un autre homme mourut, plus rapidement, moins douloureusement, mais il était mort, et c'est, se qui pour l'instant, comptait le plus.

Je plantais mon sabre dans le sol, frappant une femme à mains nus, l'envoyant s'encastré dans un arbre, elle était entrain de se relever quand elle y fut clouée, crucifiée par quatre aiguilles, incapable de bouger, attendant la mort sans ne plus pourvoir rien faire, je me retournais.

Arrachant, quelle plaisirs, avec mes doigts, l'œil gauche d'un homme, il hurla comme un dément, douce mélodie à mes oreilles, je le broyai dans ma main, faisant ravaler la bouillie au pauvre homme, il vomit, s'il avait sut se qu'il lui arriverait en venant ici, il n'aurait pas voulut naitre, j'avais faim.

Il s'envola, propulsé par mon pied, et se fit écrasé à terre par un coup de coude, il ne bougeait plus, le crane en bouillis, comme son œil.

Je léchai se qu'il en restait sur ma main, savourant le gout puis me retournai vers la femme crucifiée, l'embrassant en pleine bouche, elle tenta de me mordre mais je fut plus rapide, lui arrachant la langue et la recrachant, elle tenta de hurlé, mais se ne fut qu'un grommèlement étrange qui sortit de sa gorge, elle devait souffrir, et cela m'amusait.

Je léchai le sang qui coulait le long de son long coup gracile, y laissant courir ma langue, un égard fou illuminant mon visage, elle tenta de se débattre, mais mes aiguilles étaient bien enfoncées, j'arrachai alors, sans douceur, mes dents avait pénétré sa chaire, broyant des os, puis j'avais arraché, une belle mort je trouve, le sang avait giclé sur mon visage, j'avais rit et bus, me saoulant de se liquide chaud et délicieux.

De nouveau droit, je l'observais, elle tentait vainement de respiré, j'avais chuchoté à son oreille :

« Tu sais que tu as bon gout ? »

Puis je m'étais tourné, elle était belle, mais plus maintenant, je l'avais laissé à sa douce agonie, retournant au combat.

J'avais passé la nuit à tuer, boire et me restaurer, personne ne ferais attention au cadavre une fois le soleil levé, ils étaient nombreux, trop nombreux, comment cela se pouvait ? Je ne les avais pas sentit, entendus, repéré, pas une trace de chakra ?

Un nouvel homme me sauta dessus, il se déplaçait plus vite que moi, c'était un ninja, un autre combat intéressant ?

Je me concentrai de nouveau, oubliant tout, le combat commença, frappant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, ne portant plus la moindre attention à ce qui nous entourait, les coups devenus invisible pour nous deux pleuvaient, nous ne combattions plus qu'à l'instinct, plus le temps de penser, laisser nos corps surentrainé faire le travaille à notre place, attendant patiemment qu'une blessure apparaisse, qu'un premier faux pas se fasse, ou tous simplement, que le premier tombe de fatigue.

Le combat dura, le sang fut versé, d'abord par de petites égratignures, puis par des plais et enfin il fit une erreur, je le fauchai de ma lame, emportant son bras et m'effondrant sur lui, il avait perdu, je le respectais, il allait mourir.

J'étais épuiser, cela ne faisait longtemps que cela ne m'était plus arrivé, seul mon coéquipier arrivait à me fatiguer et encore c'était passager, serai-ce de nouveau un peut humain ? Étais-ce de la pitié que je ressentais à l'idée de tuer cet homme ?

Non, je ne pense pas, de la nostalgie, cet affrontement avait été long, dans les deux sens, excitant, nous avions fait force égale mais comme je lavais déjà dit, le facteur chance détermine souvent l'issu du combat, lui il n'avait pas vus la flaque de sang, il avait glissé et perdu l'utilité de son bras gauche.

Je n'avais plus la force de l'amputé mais je sentais que les nerfs avaient été sectionné, ainsi qu'une artère, il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre.

Il était calme, c'était lui le cerveau, le chef, je le sentais, cette lueur d'intelligence qui brillai dans son regard, il savait qu'il était déjà mort, il savait qu'il y aurait un mort, mais comme moi, au début du combat, il avait espéré que ce ne serai pas lui.

Il voulait me tuer, je voulais le tuer, et l'un d'entre nous étaient mort, et ça avait été lui.

Il me sourit, me parla, mais je n'entendit pas, je voulais répondre mais je n'arrivai pas, dans un effort je me poussai roulant sur le coter, et je l'aperçu alors, moi qui était si sur d'avoir gagner, j'avais eut tort, il m'avait toucher, l'image du pinguin perdu dans le désert me revint à l'esprit, je devais avoir l'air con, moi un jonin, m'être fait blesser si gravement et ne pas l'avoir ressentit, il souriait toujours, sourire que je lui rendit, nous étions pareil, des épéistes et on s'était battu jusqu'au bout.

J'était, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, fier d'avoir gagner un combat, je ne l'avais pas considéré comme une proie, mais comme un prédateur, et il avait fait pareille, et comme deux cons on s'était entre tué, et dire que l'on aurait put être amis…

Il ferma les yeux et cessa de respiré, je pensais faire de même, le rejoindre là ou il était, entretenir une conversation normal, sans arme, sans enjeu, juste une conversation entre amis, j'allai fermer les yeux quand une tache rose apparu dans mon regard flou.

« Haruno »

L'ovation générale eut lieu, nous avions gagné et cette salope de medic-nin allait me soigner, je ne pourrais donc pas parler avec mon nouvel ami, peut-être, qui sais, qu'il m'attendra, de l'autre coté de la porte.

Je sentis une vague douleur sur ma joue, on m'avait giflé, je voulais juste dormir, cela faisait si longtemps, j'avais envi de leurs dire de me laisser, mais j'en étais incapable, on recommença, un œil rouge apparus devant moi, puis se fut l'oubli, je me sentis coulé comme dans un bon bain chaud.

Sauf que la le il n'était pas chaud mais froid, étrange, depuis quand je ressens de nouveau se genre de chose ?

J'ai fermé les yeux…

Etrange quelle sensations étrange, j'ai mal à la tête, est-ce donc cela une migraine?

J'en viendrai presque à plaindre se pauvre Toshibara qui s'en plein tous le temps, et cette odeur, des médicaments, des désinfectant ? C'est donc cela le paradis ?

Etrange, moi qui croyais que c'était un endroit remplis de femme, ou le soleil brille, pourquoi je ne vois pas ?

Pourquoi je suis couché ? Depuis quand je le suis ?

J'entendis alors une voie, je tournais ma tête vers le son, geste inutile au vue de ma cécité, je serai devenu aveugle en passant la porte ? Etrange, depuis quand les anges parlent ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus silencieux ? Une douleur sur ma joue, une gifle ?

Les vierges du paradis seraient elles masochistes ? On va bien s'amuser.

« Bon Naruto tu arrêtes de déliré à voie haute ? Si tu veux le faire Ok, mais fais le en silence, il y a des gens qui écoutent ! »

« J'ai toujours su qu'il était pas net, il se croit au paradis, avec des vierges maso… »

« Moi je crois que je vais aller me suicider si le paradis est comme ça ! »

« Kakashi ? »

« Oui chérie ? »

« La ferme »

Je me redressai, surprenant tous le monde, portant mes mains à mon visage, le tâtant, un bandage, voila, c'était à cause de cela que je ne voyais pas. J'explorais ainsi le reste de mon corps, plus personne ne parlaient, j'eux vite fait le tour, le bandage faisait tous le tour de ma tête, j'avais du avoir un choc au niveau du crane, raison pour la qu'elle je ne me souvenais pas de tout, en plus j'en avais un autre qui m'enserrai la poitrine. Je ne suis pas une femme non plus, pas besoins de rendre tant de protections.

Mais, enfin, il y avait Kakashi, donc je remerciai celui ou celle qui 'avait soigné, sinon il aurait encore bavé sur mon corps de rêve.

Je commençais à enlever le bandage qui m'enserrai le crane, je me pris une gifle, je commence à avoir l'habitude, une femme me hurla dessus, je la reconnus aussitôt et ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la suite, alors pendant qu'elle refaisait le bandage sur ma tête, je défaisais celui de mon torse, elle eut l'air satisfaite et sans rien comprendre je me pris un second coup.

Je me décidai enfin à abandonner, je n'avis aucune blessure, mais ma coéquipière, était un maniaque, de soins et du rangement. Un comble pour une personne comme moi qui ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à tuer, mais bon, l'hokage avait fait ainsi, je ne pouvais que suivre, d'habitude, on ne se voit pas souvent, j'ai aussi un coéquipier, bien plus calme, plus silencieux, plus puissant aussi.

Sasuke devait faire force égal avec Kakashi, et donc moi, dans Konoha, nous somme rare, à ce jour à être aussi puissant.

Je me souviens, le combat, le duel, la mort de la femme, relaxant, excitant, rassurant, j'ai combattu et j'ai survécus, je ne sais plus comment ça a finit, mais il est mort, et moi je vis.

N'est-ce pas le principal ? Je tente de me relever, personne ne m'en empêche, je me redresse, il y a une quinzaine de personne dans la salle, énervant. Que font-ils là ? Je sens le client, il veut peut-être s'entretenir avec moi, si j'ai bien comprit il souhaitait ma présence et celle de Kakashi.

Les autres parlent, du paradis, je me demande se que j'ai dû sortir quand je délirais, impressionnant, ils sont choqué, j'ai trop parlé, j'ai du aligné plus d'une phrase en leurs présence, et ce sans même m'en rendre compte, je sens le regard narquois d'Hatake sur mon dos, il va me le ressortir, je le sens.

Le pauvre, lui aussi s'est fait frappé, comme quoi, les gens comme lui et moi ne tiendrions pas longtemps si les femmes n'étaient pas là, moi pour me soigné et me bander le visage, lui pour se faire sermonner et l'empêcher de se suicider.

C'est bien ça ? J'ai dû parler de suicide, une idée pas mal, se tuer sois même, quand la mort des autres ne me comblera plus j'essaierai.

Le client s'approche de moi, les autres se taisent, il nous paye bien, on ne va pas le contredire, je me tourne vers lui, je le sens, il est surpris, je l'ai repéré alors qu'il me croyait inoffensif, pathétique.

Faudra que je me présente pour devenir examinateur pour l'examen chunin, créé une épreuve encore plus sadique que celle d'Anko, une femme intéressante, un peut sado sur les bords mais intéressante.

On pourrait peut être travaillé ensemble… Je souris, le client est choqué, je n'ai pas écouté, il a parlé dans le vide.

Je me décide à l'écouter, d'une oreille, il ne faut pas que je me fatigue, j'ai mal à la tête, ça m'énerve, il parle pour rien dire, il me félicite, rien de sérieux, je me suis battu, j'ai gagné, j'ai survécu, j'ai frappé le premier.

J'ai faim, mon ventre fait du bruit, quelqu'un pouf, une femme, la fille du client, dommage que je sois aveugle, je me ramollis, je ne l'avais pas encore sentis, le chien est là, pas besoin de se concentré, il empeste.

Je ferme les yeux, chose inutile, vus que même ouvert je ne vois rien, un bandage inutile, encore une fois, je suis entouré d'incapables.

Je sors…

Je me fais encore crié dessus, c'est bien ma veine, ça fait depuis que je suis levé, j'enchaine les gaffes, certains pensent que c'est naturel. Mauvaise langue, je me trouve bon, j'ai du talent, enfin je pense, aujourd'hui je passe l'examen chunin, pas mal ?

Je vais enfin pouvoir me la péter, comme ça quand on me demandera mon grade je ne répondrai plus genin.

Pour moi c'est assuré, je l'aurai cet exam !

J'ai révisé, je me suis informé, le test se déroule en trois épreuves, une écrite, une de survie, et le tournoie, je vais enfin pouvoir briller, écraser tous le monde de ma supériorité, assouvir mon règne sur le quartier Ouest de Konoha !

Je vais devenir chunin, moi, je traverse une rue on me regarde de travers, j'ai l'habitude, rien ne change ici, sauf la peur que j'inspire.

Elle évolue, on n'avait peur, maintenant on me craint, on me redoute, j'aime ça, ce sentiment de supériorité, l'exam sera d'une facilité, dommage que je sois obligé de le passé.

Les chunin s'écartent déjà de mon chemin, les genin s'inclinent, j'ai l'habitude, les jonin, eux ne me regardent pas.

Ça par contre, sa m'énerve, être ignoré par les puissants mais redouté des faibles, je veux leurs faire peur à eux aussi, mais pour ça, il faudrait que je prenne la place de l'autre, celui à qui tout le monde pense, tout le temps, moi, quand je passe dans une grande rue, on s'écarte de mon chemin, de telle sorte que je n'ai jamais à jouer des coudes.

Mais lui, quand il passe, les gens se plaquent contre le mur, les enfants se cache, les hommes tournent le regard, tous le monde le craint, personne ne le défie jamais, à par son coéquipier, son senseï et la Hokage, il est puissant, les jonin le respecte.

Je l'envie, je veux sa place, je sais pourquoi on n'a peur de lui, mais moi, sa ne me gène pas, moi aussi j'habite un démon, moins puissant mais démon quand même, la libellule aux douze ailes.

Un jour, je le défierai, un jour je le tuerai, je n'en doute pas, il est faible, toujours à faire cavalier seul, moi au moins j'ai compris, pourquoi, on nous mettait en équipe, lui, il accomplie ses missions seul, toujours seul, je l'espionne, il mange seul, il dort seul, mais des fois, il disparait, ne trouvant plus de trace de lui, je suis obligé d'abandonné ma poursuite, ma quête d'information.

Il ne ma pas repéré une seul fois, il est si faible. Je pourrais le tuer quand sa mission sera finit, escorté le ramasseur d'impôt, une mission sans grand intérêt, une mission indigne des ninja, pour moi, un ninja est une arme, et pour que l'arme serve, il faut faire la guerre, je ne peux m'empêcher de regardé le nivaux des autre genin, et ça me fait peur.

Même si je n'aime pas Konoha, j'ai une famille, le clan, mais depuis quelques mois, depuis que j'ai raté cette mission, je ne suis plus estimé, celons certain, je suis faible.

Foutu mission aux pays des vagues, j'y ai perdu mon équipier et mon senseï, c'était un sacré déserteur que l'on s'est tapé, n'ayant plus de senseï, j'ai décidé de mettre fin à la mission, ramenant le client, et mon équipière, une fille belle, intelligente, j'ai déjà couché avec.

Trois jours après, je voyais une unité d'ambu partir, le client de mon échec était avec eux, ils étaient tous revenus, déclarent que c'était une mission de rand D, sur, il n'avait pas affronté le déserteur et son élève.

J'arrive au point de rendez-vous, mon nouveau senseï et le remplaçant sont là, on se dirige vers le bâtiment où aura lieu l'épreuve, personne ne parle, on ne se connait pas. Le senseï est chunin, ça se voit à son uniforme, il ne doit pas être très puissant, j'ai entendu dire, qu'une bonne partie des jonin n'était plus au village depuis une semaine, tous ça pour un collecteur d'impôts !

Le senseï nous laisse, on continue à marcher, on prend l'escalier, l'épreuve a lieux aux troisième étage. On arrive dans la salle, une centaine de genin sont présent, déjà .Il est huit heure du matin, je regarde la salle, rapidement.

Il y a environ deux cents places, nous ne sommes pas encore tous là. Cela risque d'être intéressant, je regarde, il y a des gens plus vieux que nous, et d'autre plus jeune, notre senseï avait voulu attendre avant que l'on ne passe se foutu exam, j'ai quinze ans.

D'autres équipes arrivent, elles sont de Konoha, aucune n'est de notre génération, on me regarde de haut, surtout une Hyuuga, je ne la supporte pas, c'est l'une des seules qui arrive à me battre, et si elle y arrive, c'est que je ne peux pas encore me farcir le démon ! Il m'éclatera avant que je n'ai fait appelle au mien, il est tout de même jonin, classé dans le bingo book et redouté.

Le ninja qui a poussé la maitrise du vent à son apogée, l'homme qui ne fait plus de signe, l'homme qui métrise les cinq éléments, celui qui peut détruire un village en une nuit, je l'ai déjà vus à l'ouvre, aux pays du riz, je faisais parti de la même escorte, et on c'est fait attaqué, le pays du ri ayant rompus l'alliance, le capitaine, lui, avait décidé de le rayer de la carte, il la fait en une nuit, avec l'aide de Hatake Kakashi, le célèbre homme au sharingan, et de sa femme, un bain de sang.

Je sais que je peux battre le démon, mais pas s'en faire appelle au mien et encore, il faudrait qu'il soit affaiblis, car qui peu battre le KYUUBY ? Ou que je sois bien accompagné, quoi qu'il en soit, le démon mourrait et je serai son bourreau.

Des examinateurs sont apparus, ça promet d'être intéressant, je vais enfin être chunin !

Qu'est ce qu'il ma de vouloir devenir ninja ? Passé mes journées à rien foutre sur un ban, j'avais entendu plein de récit de grand homme ! Et me voilà, voulant les suivre, leurs ressembler, être admiré, et voilà, maintenant je passe mes journées sur un ban, dans une académie pourris.

Ça m'apprendra à ne pas écouter mes parents, enfin, mieux vaux ne rien foutre sur un ban que de passer sa journée à arroser des choux.

Encore deux jours et se sera l'examen genin, je pourrais peut être sortir, je n'en suis pas sûr, je n'ai aucun talent.

Moi Agame Hatake n'ayant aucun talents et étant le plus mauvais élève que cette académie n'est jamais connus, je suis inutile.

Mon père, bien que se soit le célèbre ninja copieur, ne voulait pas que j'entre à l'académie et ma mère voulait pas non plus, maintenant je comprends, espérons au moins que je passe genin, je ne veux pas jeter la honte sur ma famille, tant de bon ninja, et un déchet pareille pour fils.

Miyuki Uchiha est assise à coter de moi, une fille simpa, la seul qui ne m'insulte pas, c'est aussi la meilleur de la classe, personne n'ose la défier, je crois que c'est mon amie, mais je ne suis pas certain, en plus il y a les trois jumeaux Uchiwa sacré groupe de salauds qui passe son temps à se la péter, mais qui se font souvent battre par les Hyuuga qui se prennent aussi quelques raclés, mais à deux contre trois, c'est dur.

Nous sommes vingt au total, et je pense par qu'il y aura soit cinq éliminé soit deux, quoi que l'on fasse, on ne sera pas tous en équipe de trois, l'exam approche et je ne maitrise toujours pas mon chakra, je suis nul en taijutsu et mes connaissance sur le genjutsu son pathétiques.

Je sais que je ne serai pas genin, ai-je une chance ? Je suis dans une classe de semi dieux, tous plus forts les un que les autres, un vrai boulet silencieux, mon père n'est jamais là, ma mère est toujours en mission, pas moyen d'avoir d'entrainement une fois rentré chez moi, je stagne.

Je crois, car je ne suis pas sûr, que Miyuki est la sœur du grand Itachi et de se fameux Sasuke, les membres qui sans conteste, sont les plus forts de leur clan.

Je rentre chez moi, mon père n'est pas là, ma mère doit être avec lui, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque, seul lieu où je me sens bien, je lis, des rouleaux sur l'histoire du monde, au moins un domaine où je ne suis pas nul, j'ai une bonne mémoire, mais elle ne fait surface que quand je n'en ai pas besoin.

Je retourne dans la cuisine, il y à un mot, le même qu'il y a trois semaines, mes parents rentrent ce soir, enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Je prépare un repas, du riz, je vais faire des sushi, comma ça, quand ils rentreront, on mangera.

Cela fait une heure maintenant que j'ai finit, j'entends un bruit à la porte, c'est on père, je lui ouvre, bien que se sois inutile, il a lui aussi les clefs de l'appartement.

Je saute dans ses bras, ravis de le revoir, ma mère m'embrasse, je les emmène dans la cuisine, le repas est déjà servis.

Nous mangeons, maman me raconte la mission, ça a dut être passionnant, j'en rêve, être comme eux, comme mes parents.

Le moment est venu, je temps un papier à mon père, il le prend, je baisse la tête.

C'est mon bulletin, je suis dernier partout, sauf en histoire, mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui compte quand l'on devient shinobi.

J'attends patiemment, mon père ne parle plus, je vois son regard se refroidir, se plisser, sa main se serre, froissant le papier.

« Tu me déçois »

Voilà, c'est tombé, je me sens blessé, faible, les larmes me montent aux yeux, je ne dois pas pleurer, c'est indigne d'un shinobi, une d'entre elles franchit la barrière et déroule ma joue, une violente douleur à ma joue gauche, je m'effondre, ma mère m'a giflé.

J'entends mon père se lever, il me tourne le dos.

« Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon fils »

Je quitte la pièce, la tête basse, encore deux jours.

C'est fou, quand l'on est stressé, quand l'on a peur d'un événement, peur de quelqu'un, le temps passe si vite, déjà l'examen, je sens que je vais le rater.

J'attends, dans la salle de cours, j'attends que l'on m'appelle, j'attends mon tour. Je crois que le test est sur le clonage, mais j'ai un doute, espérons que cela sois la substitution, seul art dans lequel je me débrouille.

Une boule me tord le ventre, Miyuki passe, elle ressort, elle me sourie, elle a réussi.

On m'appelle, je rentre dans la pièce, tête baisser, je n'ose pas regarder les deux examinateurs, je sais que c'est Iruka et la prof de math.

On me temps un numéro, je le prends et je leurs annonce.

« Treize »

Je sens que ça va me porter malheur, je n'ai jamais été chanceux.

« Pour toi se serra une substitution »

Je n'y crois pas, moi ? Quel esprit malin se serrait pris de pitié pour moi ? Qui veut rire, vautré au sol en face de mes innombrables gaffes futur.

Je me concentre, je vais faire une substitution parfaite, je l'ai réussi.

Je souris, Iruka aussi, il me tend un bandeau, je le prends et l'accroche fièrement sur mon front, je n'en reviens pas, j'ai réussi.

Je n'écoute même pas se qu'Iruka me dit, je suis trop heureux.

Je sors, Miyuki est avec son père et son frère, il fait peur, dire qu'il s'est présenté pour être senseï !

Mon père m'attend, il est assis, à ma place, il sourit sous son masque, il est peut être fier de moi, je m'approche, il pose sa main sur mes cheveux et me prend le bandeau, il s'agenouille derrière moi, et le raccroche, je le sens tomber, il cache mon œil gauche, je suis maintenant comme lui, sauf que moi, je n'ai pas de sharingan et je n'espère pas en avoir.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis fièr, mon père et fier et ma mère le serra, je m'assois à coter de lui…

Mais quelle plaie se mec, je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu, je suis sûr que cette folle de Hokage n'est pas étrangère à se coup de lâche.

Un pari stupide, une partie de carte, saine, un petit poker, le gagnant aura le droit d'ordonner quelque chose au perdant, il y avait moi, la godaine, Kakashi, sa femme et Sasuke, il avait fallu que je perde en premier, bien sûr.

J'en suis certain, ils ont tous triché, et me voilà dans cette galère, pas possible, la godaine qui gagne, j'aurai dû me carapater plus vite, ce n'est jamais bon, je ressemble à rien, avec cette veste sur le dos, on m'a interdit de porter mon arme, sous prétexte qu'elle était trop effrayante, je vais devoir passer les trois prochaines années de ma vie à faire la maman, à enlever la morve du né des petits, je suis devenus senseï.

C'était un complot, Kakashi a soufflé l'idée, sa femme a proposé un verre à Tsunade. Sasuke a approuvé.

Un complot, voilà, une arnaque, jamais plus je ne jouerai aux cartes.

Mais bon, je vais encore être en retard, le bon coté c'est que je ne risquerai pas de mourir aux cours des prochaines missions, enfin si, je crois que c'est le passage le plus mortel au niveau des jonin, peut en réchappe saint d'esprit, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Kakashi était et est encore toujours en retard, la simple idée de se que je vais faire me donne envie de me suicider.

Devoir materner une bande de morveux bruyante.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je sors de chez moi, dois-je raser les murs ? Pour être sûr que personne ne me remarquera dans cet accoutrement ridicule?

Nan, je vais passer par les toits, tempi si je suis en retard, Hatake a bien fait pareille le premier jour et tous ceux qui ont suit.

J'arrive, je ne suis pas en retard, Hatake est déjà là, je remarque qu'il y a un morveux qui lui ressemble, même couleur de cheveux, même regard blasé, bien qu'un peut moins sûr que celui de son père, même masque et même bandeaux.

Un Kakashi miniature, étrange, hilarant, Sasuke est aussi là, je vois sa sœur, une fille qui a de l'avenir, elle sera belle, je le sens, mais bon, elle ne sera pas pour moi, tous le monde sais que le sang Uchiwa est dégueulasse.

Elle a le même regard que son frère, bien que moins givré, elle a l'air d'être seine d'esprit.

Le reste n'est guère intéressant, je vais m'adosser dans un coin de la pièce, espérant que personne ne me verra et que l'Hokage m'aura oublié.

Elle arrive, tous le monde se tait, elle commence à parler, un discours inutile sur l'efficacité de se moyen de formation, elle encourage les jeunes, je baille, elle le remarque et me fait un sourire sadique. Je sens que ça ne vas pas être, de tout repos mais j'hésite encore à me prononcé, elle me connait.

J'ai peur, cela ne mets plus arriver depuis longtemps mais je frissonne, elle m'observe, les gens commence à suivre son regard, son sourire s'élargit, je commence à avoir des sueurs froide.

Elle a dut me préparé quelque chose d'horrible. Elle se remet à parler, je ne l'écoute plus, considérant que le chant des oiseaux est tout à fait à mon gout, dans la salle deux autres personnes ont souris.

Elle commence à former les équipes, je n'écoute toujours pas, elle m'appelle, je ne l'entends pas, je le fais un peut exprès, je l'admets, on m'a donné un ordre, je l'exécuterai, mais pas avec entrain.

Je ne vois pas le point venir et je traverse le mur, elle a toujours du punch malgré ses soixante dix ans.

Je vois son regard s'étrécir, l'atmosphère se refroidir, la gaffe ! J'ai parlé à voit haute !

Elle approche, je me relève, un combat contre elle serait inutile, elle est forte je le sais, j'aurai du mal à la battre, c'est ainsi à Konoha quand l'on est jonin c'est que l'on a du niveau, enfin si l'on détail les effectifs, vingt-cinq jonin, cent trente deux chunin et quelque chose comme quatre cent genin, on n'est pas nombreux.

Bien sûr, il y a les chunin d'élite, les genin d'élite, les chunin spéciaux, se qui sont au dessus du niveau de genin mais qui n'ont pas assez de mission pour l'être et bien évidement une bonne vingtaine de jonin spéciaux, depuis l'attaque de Pein, les effectifs on été réduit de moitié et le clan hyuuga presque éliminé.

Le clan Uchiwa a aussi perdu une bonne partie de sa force de frappe, l'attaque d'Orochimaru avait été violente.

Mais bon je m'égare, elle s'est rapproché, je me prépare, mes jambes picotent, le poing de Tsunade devient vert, elle arme je saute.

Le mur derrière moi s'effondre et je passe à coter de la blonde à forte poitrine, je dérape et glisse, réussissant à rester debout, une veine palpite sur le front de l'hokage.

Je fais un signe d'apaisement avec mes bras, qu'elle excitée cette femme, elle ne va pas continuer le combat, elle va raser le bâtiment, je tente de parler mais son poing se dirige à nouveau vers mon visage, je me baisse et fauche par réflexe.

Envoyant la femme au tapis. Je me rends compte de mon erreur mais il est trop tard, elle se relève, elle souris et souffle.

- Jonin Naruto Uzumaki, je vous annonce que vous ne serez pas payé en rétribution de vos service envers Konoha, et ce pendant trois ans, vous ne vous nourrirez que par la mort de déserteurs et la réussite de mission, vous n'aurez plus de salaire.

Je lui souris, elle retourne a sa place et recommence à parler, plus personne n'ose l'interrompre, personne ne bouge.

Je ravale ma salive, même si je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'argent, je ne vais pas survivre longtemps grâce aux primes de missions de rand D et C !

Je commence à comprendre, tout était prévus, elle savait que j'allais faire une erreur pendant son discours, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que je la frappe, comme ça, elle pouvait me priver de salaire, à défaut de me renvoyer, de jonin de mon niveau ne cours pas les rues, du coup, si je voulais avoir de l'argent il fallait que j'entraine ces jeunes pour qu'ils puissent faire de bonnes missions et me rapporté !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, un sourire sadique et fous, le regard brillant, je ris un peut, surprenant tous le monde et choquant un peut la godaine, elle était sûr de son coup, mais elle m'avait un peut sous estimé.

Mon compte en banque est plein à craquer, j'ai des intérêts dans un grande usine de tissus à Kiri et la Naruto Industrie m'appartient, une industrie préparent des ramens.

Même si elle me coupe les revenus que je gagne en temps que ninja, j'ai toujours se de directeur d'entreprise.

Elle n'avait pas encore gagné, j'allais engager un chunin pour s'occuper de mes morveux, et à moi la vie peinard !

La faim me prit sans prévenir, je vis rouge, j'avais faim, soif, et tous ses gens autour de moi, me donnait envie de tuer de manger.

Il ne fallait pas que j'y pense, il fallait que je tienne encore une heure ou deux, allé dans le village de Sastu, à un quart d'heure de route.

Je réussis à faire taire cette envie et je décidai de me concentré, il fallait au moins que je sache qui serai mes élèves, finalement je n'allais pas les laisser à un chunin sans expérience, se serrait trop facile, j'allais prouvera à la vielle que j'étais digne de mon rand, et donc, après de ces trois ans, d'une petite augmentation…

« Équipe huit, Unima Uchiwa, Toshiba Hyuuga et Hanna Uchiwa, vous aurez comme senseï Uchiwa Sasuke, faites honneurs au village ! »

Sacrée équipe, que des pointes, mais, il y a un problème, si c'est Sasuke qui a toute les pointes, qu'est-ce qui va rester ? Qu'est-ce qui va ME rester !

Foutu Hokage de merde, encore une fois tu m'as bien eut, mon équipe sera composé de Baka !

« Équipe neuf, Hagame Hatake, Uchiwa Miyuki et Kuroko Nara, votre senseï sera Uzumaki Naruto. »

Je soupire, j'avais raison, elle ma refilé une sacré équipe, le petit Hatake ne sais pas maitriser son chakra, est nul aux lancés de shuriken, bon quand histoire.

La Nara, est une génie, le pire c'est qu'elle n'est pas fainéante, si j'ai compris c'est une excitée de la vie, tout le temps à courir partout, le mixte entre Shikamaru et Temarie, le pire c'est que ce n'est pas leurs fille.

Quand à la petite Uchiwa, un cas aussi, qui a déjà vus un Uchiha gentil et souriant ? Elle a déjà ses sharingan, maitrise une bonne partie des techniques Katon de son frère.

Galère, sa promet d'être emmerdant, en plus je vais devoir me les coltiner toute la journée, pas moyen de se tirer pour aller manger un morceau.

Je me redresse et approche des petits, je passe à coter d'eux, Tsunade amorce un mouvement, Hatake sénior aussi, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pus m'arrêter je lâche d'une voie ennuyée.

« Au terrain numéro trois dans une heure ! »

Puis je me concentre et je disparais…

Je suis un salop et je l'assume.

Le réveil sonne, ça m'énerve déjà, je prends un shuriken et le détruit de loin, puis je retourne sous ma couette, enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier, ils sont doux, se doit être ma mère, elle fait coulisser ma porte, elle rentre, et se dirige vers la fenêtre, poussant un soupir en voyant le réveil, je suis une plaie, un trou financier pour mon père qui passe son temps à m'acheter des réveils, ils n'ont qu'une espérance de vie de vingt-quatre heures une fois installé dans ma chambre.

La lumière m'aveugle, j'entends ma mère ricaner, elle aime me faire ça le matin, je retourne mon oreiller et je le mets devant mes yeux, de nouveau dans le noir, d'autres pas, ceux de mon père je crois, ou de mon frère, Sasuke.

Il entre lui aussi, à croire que ma chambre est un carrefour, je me prépare à me lever, mais un poids me tombe dessus, le salop, il m'a sauté dessus !

Je le roux de coups mais rien n'y fais il reste sur moi, il se déplace, je commence à manquer d'air, il me relâche et se relève, il m'arrache ma couverture, me dévoilant entièrement à tout le monde, en petite tenue !

Il me sourit, s'incline devant mère et ressors ! Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça !

Je prends mon shuriken qui est planté dans le réveil et je le lui lance, sans même se retourner il l'attrape, je comprends une nouvelle fois, je ne suis même pas genin et lui est jonin.

Il me sourit et disparais dans le couloir, j'entends ma mère me parler.

« Dépêches-toi de t'habiller puis descends, tu es en retard. »

Elle sort aussi, je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de ban, qu'elle tête horrible, les cheveux pas coiffé, les yeux encore fermés.

Je me lave rapidement, me coiffe et m'habille, ma tenue noir, une jupe de combat noir avec un haut blanc, je me bande les jambes et les bras et accroche mes cheveux en queux de cheval, je me souris dans la glace, c'est fou se que c'est mieux.

Et descends, toute la famille est là, Sasuke, Itachi, père mère, le petit déjeuner est déjà servie mais il m'ont attendu, Je m'incline devant la table et père me regarde, Itachi commence à manger, un goinfre, il ne m'a même pas regardé, Sasuke lui attend que mère revienne s'assoir, au moins un qui est bien élevé.

Itachi parle à père, je ne peux pas intervenir dans leurs conversation, je le sais, je me contente d'écouter en mangeant.

« La dernière mission a été dur, assassiner le chef de l'industrie des ramens en boite »

Sasuke intervint, même s'il n'était pas sensé en avoir le droit, il est aussi jonin.

« T'as tué Naruto ? »

Mère rit, je ne sais pas qui s'est ce Naruto mais père mère et Itachi le savent.

« Nan, si j'avais essayé cette nuit le village ne serait plus là, ces invocations sont devenus terribles, je me suis entrainé avec lui il y a un mois. »

Sasuke souris, il va sortir un pic, je le sens, ce Naruto est son ami, je crois, il doit être fort pour s'entrainé avec Itachi.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui est fort, c'es toi qui est faible ! »

« Vantard, si je ne m'abuse, depuis que tu as copié cette technique de Gaï pour savoir qui de vous deux est le plus fort, je crois que c'est lui qui mène ? »

La aux moins je ne suis pas complètement perdu, Agame ma fait un résumé des liens qui unissent son père avec se jonin d'exception.

« An, je suis revenu à égalité il y à deux jours, au cours d'une partie de poker que Tsunade-sama a gagné. »

Itachi allait répondre quand père intervint.

« Silence, je veux déjeuner en pais, si vous voulez vous battre, sortez ! »

Sasuke baissa la tête mais Itachi ne bougea pas son regard se transforma, prenant une teinte rouge impressionnante.

Mon sharingan à moi était loin d'être aussi développé, je n'ai que deux tomoe dans chaque œil.

« Alors tu viens Sasuke ? »

« Nan, je vais devenir senseï aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de gaminerie, remballe tes grands airs, et souhaitons bonne chance à notre cher Miyuki. »

J'incline la tête pour le remercier, puis je prends ma tasse de thé, le savourant, je n'aurai plus rien à boira et à manger avant se midi, et encore je ne sais pas si le senseï me laissera manger.

Tien, Sasuke, il est sais toujours tout sur tout, il est toujours au courant de se qui va se passer dans le village, autant lui demander.

« S'il te plait, Sasuke, Est-ce que tu sais qui seras mon senseï ? »

« Oui, je peux même te le dire vus que cela ne changera pas grand-chose à se qui va se passer, je crois même que je sais qui seront tes coéquipiers. »

Père intervint une nouvelle fois :

« Sasuke, silence, tu ne vas pas lui dire avec qui elle sera, elle peut encore rater son examen, bien que je n'y pense même pas, ma fille, il se tourne vers moi, je baisse la tête, tu sauras qui saura ton senseï en temps voulu »

J'acquiesce, il a raison, je me lève et m'incline une nouvelle fois, puis je remonte dans la salle de bain, me crosser les dents avant de partir à l'académie…

Mais qu'elle galère, j'ai mangé, et un peut bus, je trouve que le sang de souris est horrible, mais a défaut d'autre chose.

Ça fait maintenant une heure que je suis là, assis comme un con sur mon rocher avec une tenue horrible, entrain de me retourner le cerveau.

Trouver une façon d'entrainer des gamins, si j'avais sut que c'était si dur, je ne me serai jamais moqué de Kakashi.

Ils arrivent, je le sens, et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de méthode, je crois que je vais faire un gros plagia de la technique de Kakashi, je ne leurs feraient pas passé le test, sinon Tsunade ne me les auraient pas filé, elle veut que je m'occupe d'eux, que j'en fasse une équipe.

Je prends un rouleau et je commence à écrire, j'invoque un pinguin, lui donne le rouleau et il part, il sait à qui il est destiné.

Il marche sur la route, sur deux pattes, il croise mes élèves qui le regardent, ahuris, passer.

Il se tourne vers eux et met un coup de aile au petit Hatake, sa promet.

Puis il disparaît, dans un nuage de neige, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

Il s'approche de moi, je me clame, je n'ai pas faim, une bonne après midi, je vais les faires suer, ils vont souffrir, ça apprendra à Tsunade, plus jamais je ne prendrai d'élève, pari ou pas, la prochaine fois je deviens nuke-nin. Mais je compte bien avoir mon augmentation, passé à trois cent milles ryos par moi.

« Senseï ? »

C'est le petit Hatake, il ne dit pas bonjour, je vais lui apprendre la politesse. Ça me gave déjà, rien qu'un petit mot, il va falloir que je fasse du yoga, me détendre, une drôle de pensée.

« Senseï ? »

Cette fois c'est la Nara, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent à la fin ? Ha oui, j'ai oublié, je suis profs, on va la faire réglo, comme se Kakashi.

« Oui, bon, vous allez vous présentez. »

Ils se regardent, surement indécis, ils ne savent pas qui doit commencer, ha la la, mais quelle galère.

Finalement, c'est la Uchiha qui se lance, pas mal, mais je ne vais pas la bouffer, elle n'a pas encore l'âge pour.

« Moi c'est Miyuki Uchiwa, faut que je dise quoi après senseï ? »

Heureusement que la pierre est large et plate, sinon je crois que je serai tombé, mais quelle question, je lui demande de se présenter, elle ne peut pas le faire correctement !

« Ton nom, ton prénom, tes loisirs, ton rêve ! »

C'est pourtant simple, rah, je vais me suicider.

« Miyuki Uchiwa, mes loisirs? Me battre contre mon frère et voir les bêtises d'Agame, être avec lui, mon rêve ? Que mon clan soit fier de moi ! »

Pas mal, une fille entre les deux, depuis quand les filles aiment se battre, moi qui croyait que sa n'aimait que la cuisine, et faire le ménage et soigner des gens, enfin faut dire qu'ayant passé ma vie entre Tsunade et Sakura ma perception du monde féminin reste très fermé.

Je me tourne vers la Nara, je crois qu'elle a compris, alléluia !

« Kuroko Nara, ce que j'aime, s'est jouer au shogi avec mon frère, parler avec sa femme et faire la cuisine, mon rêve, s'est de devenir une médic-nin comme Haruno Sakura ! »

Ha nan, ne me parle pas de cette folle, j'ai encore un bosse, la dernière fois que je me suis blessé, en plus c'était rien, j'avais juste le bras à moitié arraché, elle ma retenue au lit pendant une semaine !

J'ai du penser tout haut, je commence à avoir l'habitude, le petit Hatake me regarde étrangement, ainsi que la petite Nara, la Uchiwa trouve sa normal, c'est vrai, ses frères sont dérangés eux aussi.

Je le fusille du regard, il baisse la tête et commence à parler, je ne comprends rien.

« Parle plus fort ! »

La fille pose un bras sur son épaule, bien ils ont un esprit d'équipe.

Il est blanc comme un linge, mais quel boulet m'a t'on encore fourré.

« Hatake agame, se que j'aime, s'est mes parents, quand ils sont là, Miyuki et l'histoire… »

Pas mal, tu nous fais une belle gaffe si tu veux draguer, tu mets le nom de la fille et juste après de l'histoire, tout le monde sais que l'histoire est inule !

Enfin, je dois me concentrer, depuis quand je pense aux filles, même si c'est une gamine de douze ans !

« …, j'aime bien lire, et mon rêve est d'être chunin. »

Quoi ! C'est quoi se bordel, un gamin qui rêve d'être chunin ! Mais où va le monde, les gosses sont sensé rêver d' Hokage de gloire éternel, mais c'est quoi se microbe !

« Euh, tu rêves d'être chunin ? »

Il acquiesce. Encore plus blanc, si c'est encore possible, il commence à trembler…

« Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est rien, pourquoi s'arrêter au rand chunin, tu peux devenir jonin, ambu, tu pourrais postuler pour être Hokage. »

« Je n'ai pas ne niveau, je ne pensais même pas que je serais genin »

Hum, ainsi donc, je suis face à un lassé de la vie, qui croit qu'il n'y a pas d'avenir pour lui ?

« D'accord, Agame, je vais te résumer se que tu viens de me dire, tu veux devenir chunin, tu veux tourner à un paie de cinquante mille ryos par moi, avoir une prime pour mission qui frôlera environ les cent milles ryos, passé ta vie à garder les portes ou à surveiller des marchands pas nets ! »

Il ne bouge plus, il a compris le message, peut être qu'il va faire des efforts.

« Bon, je ne voulais pas en passer par là, mais je vais devoir tester votre niveau, vous allez donc m'attaquer ! »

Je disparais, je suis sadique, le pauvre a envi de chialer et je lui mets la pression, finalement je vais peut-être m'amuser.

Je me pose sur un arbre, il parle, je vais les écouter.

« T'inquiètes pas agame, sa va passer, il faut qu'on se batte, c'est tout, il ne va pas nous tuer. »

« Elle a raison, mais il va nous falloir un plan, on ne peut pas le battre, mais il faut lui montrer notre niveau, autant y aller a font dès le début, ça passera plus vite. «

Je me désintéresse, sa risque d'être intéressant, je sors un calepin de ma pochette à arme et je commence à prendre des notes, mon message dot être arrivé depuis longtemps, la folle doit enrager, elle va me répondre.

Je range mon stylos relis mes notes, j'ose jeter un coup d'œil en bas, ils ne sont plus là, j'hésite, est-ce un piège ?

Je ne veux pas déranger leurs stratégie, ce sera leurs premier combat, autant les laissés maitres du jeu, qu'ils apprennent de leurs erreurs, un mouvement, le bruit d'une volé de shuriken.

Ce n'était pas un piège, je sors un kunaï et invoque un autre pinguin qui sotte de l'arbre.

Je contre la volée et un autre est lancé, c'est idiot, je leurs dirai, il gaspille du matériel.

Je sotte a mon tour de l'arbre, j'arrive en bas et je vois mon pinguin, assommé, pendus à l'arbre voisin, par les palmes.

Le ou la tireuse n'ont pas du voir que le piège s'était déjà déclenché, il y a un petit problème de coordination, je saute pour arriver sur mon rocher, je l'aime bien.

Je révoque le pinguin et en créais un autre, il sauta dans le lac, le champ était dégagé, à quelques mètres derrière moi, il y avait la forêt.

Le reste était vide, seulement du l'herbe.

« _Katon - Hosenka no jutsu ! _»

Pas mal, en plein dans mon angle mort, ça m'apprendra à ne pas me concentré, une myriade de boulles de feux se dirigea vers moi, je me préparai à mes esquiver quand je vis des shuriken approché de l'autre coter.

Je me plaquai donc contre le sol, les traits d'acier passant au dessus de moi et les boules de feu qui partaient s'éteindre dans le lac.

Une attaque bien coordonnée.

« **Kage Mane, réussis » La voie était celle de la petite Nara, je m'étais fait avoir, pas mal, belle performance, mais ce n'est pas une simple ombre qui va m'immobiliser.**

**Ils se sont tous rapprochés, ils croient que c'est fini ? Ben, ils se trompent, pour moi, cela ne fait que commencer. **

**Je laisse glisser la boule hors de ma poche, ils vont être surpris, un flash, des cris, je les ai eut ! Qu'elle idée de m'avoir laissé les mains dans les poches, je me relève et frappe le fils de Kakashi, il vole sur quelque mètres, la Uchiwa se relève, rapide. **

**Elle ne devait pas me regarder, elle a les yeux rouge, le sharingan, elle me sotte dessus, m'attaquant à coups de pieds, de mains, soudain elle accéléra son rythme, pas mal. **

**« **_Kage buyo _**»**

**Quoi ! Elle glisse end dessous de moi, me frappe au menton, je me sens voler, pas mal, elle est vraiment rapide, agame s'est relevé, Nara a de nouveau disparu. **

**Elle me frappe, nan mais ! Sa ne vas pas se passer comme ça, je me concentre et exécute une série de signe. **

**« **_Kamaitachi no Jutsu_**» **

**Je fais ensuite un mouvement de la main droit et Miyuki est repoussé violement, ne finissant pas sa technique, je me réceptionne gracieusement, la pauvre fille tombe dans l'eau, elle va morfler… **

**« Kage Kubi Shibari » **

**Je ne l'ai pas vus venir, ils sont quand même à trois, ils ont du niveau sauf, le mec en gros. **

**Je sens les mains d'ombre parcouru mon corps, s'approchant dangereusement de mon cou. **

**« Alors senseï vous abandonnez ? » Me demande la petite Nara. **

**« Tu y crois ? »**

**Elle agrandit des yeux, je sais pourquoi, sa coéquipière lui rentre dedans, trempée et projeté par un pinguin géant ! **

**Elles se relèvent, la pauvre Uchiwa est complètement décoiffé, le visage en sang. Dire que je n'ai pas encore testé le dernier, elle se précipite sur moi, une fois de plus, j'entends n bruit étrange venant de derrière moi, Je n'ai plus le temps de me retourné, ça ne doit pas être terrible.**

**Ce doit être le microbe, un truc sans importance. Je sens une déformation dans l'air, le crépitement se fait de plus en plus entendre, dans ma tête quelque chose fait tilt, mon instinct, je me penche, prend la Uchiwa par la min et la lance dans le lac. **

**Un raikiri !**

**Je frappe le ventre de mon élève, il va vite, il fait un salto arrière, son œil brille, il est violet, noirâtre. Il a relevé son bandeau. **

Je tente de le frapper, il se baisse, je le fauche, son chidori est toujours actif, un autre crépitement, je ne peux plus bouger, du coin de l'œil j'aperçois mon autre élève, elle fonce droit sur moi, un chidori aussi activé.

Je regarde le sol, un trait d'ombre me relie à la forêt.

Je souris. Une énorme boulle de glace se fracasse sur un tronc, répandant de fin morceaux dans les bois, coupant tous, l'ombre séparai, je dois bouger, je saisi la main de Miyuki et frappe la nuque d'Agame, il s'effondre et elle dérape, son chidori instable disparais, comme celui de son coéquipier, elle tombe au sol vidée.

Le pinguin me ramène le corps inconscient de Kuroko, puis il disparait et je vais m'assoir sur ma pierre.

Je suis soufflé, je ne croyais pas qu'ils auraient autant de talent, ensemble ils pourraient tuer un voir deux chunin.

Je ne comprends pas, le fils de Kakashi ? Un boulet, un raté n'aurait pas maitrisé le raikiri, il n'aurait pas non plus évité mon coup.

Je crois qu'un nouveau clan vient de naitre à Konoha, le clan Hatake, le petit agame a développé un kekkei Genkai

Je ressortis mon carnet et note d'autres trucs.

La petite Nara maitrise très bien les ombres, je trouve que son prénom li va très bien, enfant noir, l'enfant qui passe son temps dans la nuit, là où ses jutsu sont plus destructeurs.

Elle a du potentiel, un ninja d'infiltration, je pense, ou peut être une médic, sa va de paire, je pense.

Le petit Hatake, je ne sais pas encore, j'en ai vus trop peux, je ne sais même pas si s'est lui qui lançait les shuriken.

Et la Uchiwa, je crois que s'est elle, le bourrin, un rôle qui n'arrive pas souvent à une femme, mais bon, je ne crois, pas que je pourrais faire d'entrainement pour des formations, il faudra juste la suivre elle, maintenant je suis senseï, il faut que je les laisse se débrouiller, sauf en cas de combat contre jonin.

Je me clone, j'envois ma copie faire les courses, j'ai faim, il est trois heures de l'après, et je crois qu'ils sont partit pour dormir un moment.

Une heure passe, le clone me ramène une barquette remplie de sushis, je ne peux pas partir tout de suite, il faut donc que je me contente de nourriture humaine, ils peuvent se réveiller n'imposte quand.

Le soleil commence à se coucher, le petit Hatake se lève, je lui fais signe d'approcher, je les ai étendu au sol, et j'ai changé les vêtements de la petite, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle attrape un rhume, j'aurai le clan Uchiwa qui me lâcherai plus.

Il s'assoit à coter de moi, il n'a plus autant peur qu'avant, il a dut remarquer que je suis humain, enfin, en parti.

« Dis moi, depuis quand maitrise tu le raikiri ? »

Il réfléchit je le vois, je le sens.

« Depuis longtemps, je n'arrivais pas à le rendre stable, il n'arrêtait pas de disparaitre. »

Hum, je sais, Kakashi m'a aussi expliqué que son attaque était devenue parfaite quand il avait acquis le sharingan.

« Bien, je suis fier de toi, tu as développé un dojutsu, tu pourras en parlé à ton père. »

Je compris alors, pourquoi Kakashi ne s'était pas suicider, c'était donc ça ? L'impression que l'on ressentait quand l'on voyait son protéger s'amélioré ?

Finalement ce n'était pas si mal…

« Quand elles se réveilleront, vous pourrez rentrez chez vous, ton père ne sera pas là se soir, il est chez moi avec ta mère. »

Kuroko se leva et je lui fis à elle aussi signe de s'approcher, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants, puis je lui souris, lui disant de rentré chez elle.

Je disparu alors devant eux, j'étais en retard.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, c'était la seconde personne qui me disait qu'elle était fière de moi aujourd'hui ! Quel dieu s'était pris de pitié pour moi ?

Le m'asseyais à la place du senseï, il n'était plus là, mais j souriais encore, Kuroko le remarqua et elle ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de moi, mais elle le fit gentiment.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis enfin accepté, elle rougit et me fit un bisou sur la joue avant de partir en courant, la tête se penchait d'elle-même, je ne comprenais pas se qui m'étais arrivé. J'attendis encore un peu, je n'allais tout de même pas laisse Miyuki ici, elle allait attraper froid où elle pourrait se faire attaquer.

Le soleil disparut derrière les arbres, elle devait être vidé, je me penchais au dessus d'elle et tata sa gorge, elle dormait !

Je n'allais pas rester la jusqu'à demain matin quand même, je me penchais et la soulevait sur mon dos, le redressant tant bien que mal.

Elle n'était pas lourde, mais pas légère non plus !

Je me mis à marcher, en direction du quartier Uchiwa, les gens me regardaient d'une drôle de façon, ils me dévisageaient et murmuraient.

On me lança une tomate, je me penchai pou l'éviter, mais se fut Miyuki qui la pris, je la posais par terre et m'approchait du vendeur qui m'avait tiré dessus.

Il allait m'entendre celui la !

J'arrivai en face de lui quand il m'étala d'un crochet droit, je tentai de me relever mais je me sentis soulever par un coup de pied !

Ça n'allait pas se passé comme ça ! Je me relevai, j'avais relevé mon bandeaux sans même m'en rendre compte, je vis arriver son poing je me penchai, le frappais dans les parties, il recula, les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait tiré sur mon amie, il allait morfler, je lui envoyai mon genou dans la mâchoire, elle se brisa, une pierre me cueillit à la tempe.

Je tombais à genoux, sauner, un autre coup vint, dans le ventre une nouvelle fois, je claquai en face de moi, giflant un homme adulte, un villageois, j'abaissai mon bras, une manchette, je le frappai dans le dos, il s'effondra.

Depuis quand mes coups étaient si précis ? Depuis quand je frappais si fort ?

Un autre homme se jeta sur moi, un quatrième courrait dans mon dos, ils allaient m'atteindre, j'étais près.

Je me laissai glissé, le crochet droit passa au dessus de ma tête, frappant l'homme qui était dans mon dos, je sautais, frappant le coup de l'homme au manteau vert qui avait frappé son camarade, il recula, il s'était mordu la langue.

C'était donc sa ? Avoir un dojutsu ?

Je me retournai et enfonçais mon petit pied dans la pense d'un gros, il couina, je lui frappai la joue de mon poing gauche, sortant un kunaï de ma poche d'arme.

L'homme au manteau me saisi le bras, me le tordant, je lâchai mon arme, un uppercut me fit relever la tête, je ne voyais plus rien, tout était flou.

Une douleur me déchira le ventre, on me tabassait, je mettais bien fait avoir, je me contorsionnai et frappai celui qui me retenait avec mes pieds.

Sa tête partie en arrière et il me lâcha, mon bras s'ablatit et il hurla, un kunaï enfoncé dans le bas ventre, du sang gicla, Quelqu'un me frappa au creux du coude, un craquement retentit. On me refrappa, je voyais un homme lever le kunaï ensanglanté.

Je fermais les yeux, attendant, un crissement, le coup ne vient pas, quelqu'un me saisis la main, sa peau était douce, chaude, c'était Miyuki.

L'homme avait la gorge tranchée. Elle me tira et on partit à la course, poursuivit par une dizaine d'homme, parmi eux, je vis un chunin, qui nous rattrapa, mon bandeau était de nouveau baissé, cachant mon œil.

Il lança une volé de shuriken, un se planta dans mon ras droit, le cassé, je ne ressentis qu'une brève douleur, Miyuki me tirait, on tourna, mon instinct repris le dessus, je la plaquais contre le mur, relevant mon bandeau, elle sursauta en voyant mon œil.

Il doit être effrayant, le chunin passe, je le frappe, il tombe, inconscient, elle fait un henge, moi aussi je suis transformé, elle m'attire à elle et m'embrasse…

De bruit, des cris, des bruits sourds, une onde sur le sol, je dormais si bien, je sais que je dors, c'est toujours comme ça quand je me mets au lit.

Un cri, un couinement, un hurlement, un craquement, j'ouvre les yeux, des corps sur le sol, du sang.

Je vois Agame, entrain de se battre, la foule est silencieuse, l'homme qui hurle est à genoux, du sang s'échappe à gros bouillon d'une plaie à l'entre jambe.

Je suis choqué, je vois un homme levé une arme, un kunaï taché de sang, la cible est Agame ! Je prends un shuriken, je vise et le lance de toutes mes forces, un bruit sourd, il s'est planté dans le mur à coter de ma cible, je saute, prend la main d'agame, elle est moite, il transpire, il saigne.

Je le tire, il me suit, il regarde derrière, je sens des shruriken nous frôler, on passe, je ne suis pas blessée.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi agame se bat ? Pourquoi on est poursuivis, je ne sais pas, je tourne, il me plaque contre le mur, il relève son bandeau !

Son œil, c'est quoi cette horreur ! Je recule, mais je suis contre un mur, il se tourne, et frappe un chunin, en plein dans le ventre, ce dernier hurle et s'effondre, il crache du sang et s'immobilise, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit inconscient.

J'entends la foule qui hurle, elle s'approche, elle va tourner !

« Henge no jutsu ! »

Je n'ai, plus le temps de pensé, je le fait automatiquement, nous avons la forme de deux adultes, il n'est plus blessé. Je l'attire à moi, il sursaute et grimace, je m'embrasse.

La foule se précipite à coter de nous, n'hésitant pas à écraser le pauvre chunin, les hommes sont armés !

Je le prends dans mes bras, ils s'arrêtent, fouillent les alentours du regard, une patrouille d'ambu apparait.

Ils questionnent un homme, ils leurs indiquent la rue, j'entends un truc :

« … s'est les élèves du démon qui ont fait ça ! »

Les ambu s'engouffrent dans la ruelle où se trouvent les corps et je lâche mon henge, je n'ai plus de force, tous ces jutsu m'ont épuisé.

Ça nous dévoile, je sens la respiration d'Agame dans mon cou, je ne croyais que je mourrais de cette façons.

Un homme prend un montre son couteau de bouché, les ambu le voient, il s'approche, je me concentre, faire apparaitre mes sharingan, je tente de soulever Agame, le déplacer que je puisse me défendre, le défendre, nous défendre, mais il est trop lourd, il est inconscient.

Je prends un shuriken, dans ma position, tirer sera dur.

Toucher impensable, tuer impossible.

L'homme abaisse son bras, un ambu tend le siens, je ferme les yeux.

Un hurlement ? Est-ce le mien ? Celui d'Agame ?

J'ouvre les yeux, le bras du bouché a disparus, devant moi se tien l'ambu, le casque fêler.

Le sang asperge mon visage, celui de l'ambu, du bouché et celui d'agame coule le long de mon torse, le long de mes jambes, que c'est-il passé !

J'entends une voie froide, la pression augmente, je sens le déploiement de quatre auras, touts écrasantes, puissantes, étouffantes.

Des voix, il en a plusieurs, la foule murmure :

« On ne touche pas à notre sœur ! » Ces voix, Itachi, Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Je croyais qu'il passait la nuit chez le senseï !

L'ambu tombe, me libérant la vue, le bouché n'a pas que perdu le bras, la gorge es déchiqueté, come s'y elle avait été arraché à main nue.

Il a le ventre troué, Sasuke ? Itachi a le bras rouge lui aussi ! Le couteau est enfoncé dans le corps de l'ambu et dans celui d'Agame, s'il n'était pas intervenu on serait tous les deux morts !

La pointe de la lame me pic le nombril !

« Agame ! »

Une femme blonde apparait, l'Hokage !

Elle retire le couteau, et une lumière verte apparais, une autre femme arrive, elle a des magnifiques cheveux roses, elle prend Agame et le pose doucement sur le sol. Je ne peux pas bouger.

Je n'y arrive pas, il m'a sauvé la vie, je regarde l'ambu, il est soigné par un de ces camarades, comment sa se fait qu'il y est soudainement autant d monde autour de nous.

La foule est figé, le regard en l'air, j'ai beau fouillé, je ne voix que trois des quatre sources d'auras, une femme se penche au dessus d'agame, elles sont maintenant trois ! Elle a la même coupe que agame, sa mère, ses cheveux ne sont pas blanc gris.

Je glisse le long du mur, Sasuke approche, je n'ai plus la force de lever les yeux vers lui, il se penche, qui est la quatrième personne ?

Il passe sa main sur ma joue, enlevant un peut de sang. Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et me prend dans ses bras. Il me caresse le dos. Je dois être forte, j'ai envie de pleurer, mais un ninja ne pleure pas, je retiens donc mes larmes, la foule approche, il y a des ninja dedans. Itachi se met en garde, Kakashi Hatake s'approche e lui, Sasuke est tendus.

Une ombre, un homme, une chute, avant de fermer les yeux, je vois le senseï...

Je sifflote, ce soir, je vais enfin prendre ma vengeance, personne ne pourra me battre, j'ai tout prévus, miroir, angle, caméra, clone, invocation, henge.

En plus ma première journée s'est bien passé, j'ai eut le temps de passé dans le village voisin à Konoha, faire mes emplettes et me nourrir, j'ai tout, sachets de chips, pop-corn, sushi, barre chocolaté, pilule énergétique, bouteille de coca-cola, soda, sake et plein d'autre chose.

Ce soir, personne ne me bâtera, même pas l'Uchiwa.

Bon faut que je me dépêche c'est chez moi que la soirée se passe, je me mets à courir, faut que j'installe le tout.

J'arrive devant chez moi, j'ouvre la fenêtre, je suis passé par les toits, je rentre. Un bordel monstre, je croise les doigts, une cinquantaine de clone apparaisse et on commence à ranger mon appartement, tout y passe, je sors un rouleau et j'invoque mes courses.

J'installe la table et je place des micro-caméras tous le long de la bordure, je mets les chips et les amuse bouche dans des saladiers, je dresse une autre table et je prépare les boissons, j'envois une dizaine de clones à la cave.

Tout est prêt, il est huit heure, les invité ne vont pas tarder, sauf Kakashi, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir, je m'installe sur le canapé et prends mon calepin, je réfléchis.

Que faire pour mes élèves, dire que je ne sais toujours pas se que vaux le petit Hatake.

On sera sept se soir, je vois le senseï qui apparais à la fenêtre, je lui ouvre, il entre, la sonnette sonne, je vais voir, sa femme. Misaka Hatake. Sasuke et Itachi entre sans prévenir et nous commençons à parler, la discussion tourne vte sur les nouveaux genin, on parle tranquillement.

Ça promet d'être une soirée bien arrosée, je me sers un verre, quelqu'un sonne, je vais voir, les deux personnes manquante, je les faits entre. On s'installe autour de la table, je sors une liasse de billet de ma poche, tous le monde fait pareille, on compte.

On pose tous notre argent sur la table, on a tous cent cinquante mille ryos, cette nuit où demain, quelqu'un aura un million cinquante mille ryos et les autres n'aurons plus rien.

Je souris, je distribue. Soudain je pense à un truc, on a tous nos cartes.

Je me tourne vers Kakashi :

« Tu savais que ton fils avait un Kekkai Genkai ? «

Plus personne ne parle, je reçois les informations tant attendu, j'ai la meilleur main de la partie, je vais gagner.

On commence à miser

« Nan, je ne savais pas. »

Son seul œil visible était écarquillé.

« Nan, je disais sa juste parce qu'il a faillis me tuer »

Heureusement qu'il a un masque sinon, sa mâchoire serai sous la table, comme celle de sa femme, qui gobe les mouches.

Sakura se couche, Tsunade va flamber, je le sens, elle sera vite éliminée se soir. Sasuke abdique aux cours du second tour, Misaka continue, Hatake sénior se couche, le moment de vérité.

Je remporte la mise. Foule au roi par les as. Je l'avoue, j'ai un peut modifier le jeu de carte.

Il y a des cris dans la rue, plutôt bruyant pour un samedi soir.

On distribue, tout le monde est silencieux.

« Comment ? Avec qu'elle technique ? »

Je reçois une nouvelle volée d'information, je ne gagne pas, mais je ne veux pas paraitre suspect, je mise.

« Avec un chidori. Votre sœur aussi le maitrise. »

Je me couche, Kakashi l'emporte.

« Je sais je lui ai appris »

Itachi a les cartes en main, il y a de plus en plus de bruit dans la rue.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il le maitrisait »

C'était la réponse de Kakashi, je ne gagne pas, enfin, la, je n'avais même pas besoin de mon clone pour m'en douter, avec un sept et un deux dans le jeu.

Je me couche.

« Connais-tu les capacités de ce kekkai ? »

Il commence à me saouler dans la rue, je me lève… Sasuke à gagné, contre Sakura, qu'elle erreur de débutant, il aurait dû abandonner. Il s'encastre sous la fenêtre, je me sers un verre.

« Nan, mais je peux assurer qu'il est puissant, je crois qu'il dépasse le Byakugan. »

Je me rassois, Sasuke se relève et ouvre la fenêtre, une belle bosse qu'il a sur la tête. Il regarde en bas et son regard se fige, il saute, un raikiri apparaissant dans la main, Itachi se précipite, suivit de Kakashi, je reste là, buvant tranquillement mon verre.

Je prends mon Katana qui était sur un cousin et je sors, montant su le toit pour voir se qu'il se passe. Je me fige et je sens la colère monté en moi, mes élèves sont en bas.

Je dégaine mais je vois que c'est déjà finis, un homme est transpercé par le chidori de Sasuke, la gorge arraché par Itachi, Sasuke lâche le corps et se penche sur sa sœur, Tsunade arrive en bas et commence à soigner Agame, se dernier es inconscient je le vois, il est gravement blessé, peut être même agonisant, un ambu est intervenus, lui aussi vis encore.

Sakura et Misaka apparaisse dan mon champ de vision.

Je sens la colère me torde l'estomac, ma vue s'étrécit, il en reste plus que la foule, je commence a dégager mon aura, je ne me rends compte de rien, je vais venger mes élèves.

Je ne vois plus que ça, plus que ces gens qui agitent les bras, qui lèvent leurs couteaux !

Ils veulent en découdre ! Ils s'en sont pris à des genins, à ma famille, ils vont le payer très cher.

Je saute, concentrant mon chakra dans ma lame, tous me regardent, tous me suivent des yeux, j'ai envie d'hurler, ils vont le payer.

Je tombe, j'effectue une rotation, posant pied devant mon élève qui ferme les yeux, puis comme le bouché, je me m'apprête à tuer, et se sans regret.

Je vois les yeux rouges d'Itaci, Kakashi se met sur ma trajectoire, Tsunade se relève, les gens prennent peur, ils se rendent compte de se qu'ils ont fait, ils s'en sont pris une nouvelle fois à des gamins.

Et je crois, que c'était une fois de trop.

J'évite Hatake, passe sous le sabre de sa femme, Je tends mon bras, comme coureur, très peu atteigne ma vitesse, des shuriken volent de tous coter, ils tentent de m'arrêter J'arme mon bras, l'home m'a pas vus arriver, je suis trop rapide pour ses yeux de cuisinier.

Je m'apprête à frapper, il écarquille les yeux, il sait que sa fin est arrivé.

« **Kage Mane »**

**Je ne peux plus bouger. **


	2. Konoha

Partagé, entre le désir et la peur, la peur pour mon senseï, pour mon équipier, pour ma carrière, la peur de rejet, devant cet impaire, le rejet de ma famille, le bannissement du clan, du village même, le désir, l'envie de savoir, la douleur que cause le manque d'information, je ne sais pas s'ils vont bien, l'envie de les revoir aussi, lui, lui qui s'est offert en bouclier, lui qui ma supporté, porté même, lui qui s'est battu pour moi.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, une nouvelle fois, le dilemme se pose, accepter, ou refuser, je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je me décide, je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser, mon frère se dévoile, entrant calmement dans la pièce, le visage fermé, les yeux mis clos, une démarche fier, droite, l'éventail du clan visible sur son dos, bien que je ne puisse le voir, de là où je suis. Il m'observe, s'adosse contre le mur, il ne bouge pas, je pense qu'il ne sera pas le seul à venir, mère se présente à son tour, prenant place à coter de son benjamin, la ressemblance est frappante, même yeux noirs, chaud pour elle, sans émotions pour lui, le visage blanc, le teint très pale, les cheveux en alliance avec leurs yeux, qui peuvent, pourtant, passer à un rouge sang si rapidement, pouvant rendre ses visages si effrayant.

Père se place à coter de la fenêtre, ne fermant pas encore la porte, mon autre frère arrivera bientôt, il n'est jamais en retard, il a juste pris le plie de venir au dernier moment, où, plutôt à la dernière seconde, pile à l'heure, une habitude que l'on ne peut reprocher, sachant qu'il sied à une personne de notre famille, qui est si puissante.

Un plissement au coin des lèvres de père, ce temps perdu commence à l'agacer, il n'aime pas perdre son temps, mais là, je pense que c'est lui qui est en avance. Toute expression devient indéfinissable quand il se rend conte que je l'observe, il détourne les yeux, patientant, attendant son fils ainé, membre le plus imminent du clan, possédant déjà plus de pouvoir que père, mais ne s'en servant pas, préférant courir, se battre pour posséder la mission qui a le moins de chance de retour.

Une habitude tout à son honneur, et à celle du clan, mais habitudes que père déteste, mais bon, soupçonné de faire cela que pour déranger son paternelle, celui-ci a abandonné, car, la dernière fois, qu'il avait enfermé son ainé dans sa chambre, le bâtiment avait pris feu, les experts avaient déclaré un truc comme quoi la bougie qui servait à éclairé le parchemin qu'Itachi lisait avait enflammé le rideau pendant que ce dernier dormait. Théorie approuvé par la famille principal, enfin en partie, tous le monde a crut en la première partie, mais les opinions ont dérivé au passage où l'on trouve l'ainé des Uchiwa endormi, une nouvelle preuve apparut quatre jours plus tard, les réparations faites, vint la facture, mais elle était blanche, un mystérieux inconnu avait réglé la note, s'est ce qu'avait déclaré le chef de l'entreprise, enfin, suite à une séance dans le cachot il a avoué avoir croisé un ambu portant un masque étrange, enfin, sois dit s'en par là, que mon frère est incapable de faire comme les autres, alors au lieu de mettre la couleur sur le blanc, il a mit le blanc sur la couleur. Enfin, un ambu terrifiant ayant deux yeux rouges, homme qui avait tendu deux valises noirs et qui avait disparu, laissant un mot comme quoi il fallait quand même en avertir le chef du clan, s'est à dire, mon père. Personne n'a été dupe, tout le monde sut qui a fait le cop, mais la rigueur ne fut pas tenue, suite à l'apparition de deux autres valises, dans la salle de séjour de la famille principal.

Depuis, père laisse mon frère en pais, tant que celui-ci apporte de l'argent, mais le froid est revenus, d'un coup, et ce, le jour où mère en est venu au sujet des mariages, nous avons orchestrés le taux de désertion le plus impressionnant qui était arrivé au clan en un tant record, les deux frères Uchiwa, se volatilisant de la circulation, l'enquête les localisa trois semaines plus tard, caché dans le repère le plus sûr de la ville. Un lieu que personne n'approche, un lieu maudit selon les rumeurs, un endroit où souffle le vent du grand nord, la demeure du chef de la prison, un homme froid, dangereux, chef aussi de cette grande industrie, les ramens en boite, une idée bien inutile, mais il a fait toute sa fortune la dessus, engageant le meilleurs cuisinier, la meilleurs aide, le reste effectué par des invocations, pour ne pas payer d'employés, froid et radin, mon nouveau senseï, pendant six mois, personne n'est allé les chercher, terrorisé devant la grande grille, gardée par quatre invocations.

Mais, les deux traitres s'était finalement rendu, enfin, y avait été forcé, un beau soir de pleine lune, une rumeur comme quoi le démon rouge était de retour s'était répandue, la guerre contre le village de la terre était finit, pas de gagnant, une simple armistice, aucun triomphe, il avait fait son devoir, l'armée revint trois jour plus tard, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait, vingt trois Uchiwa avaient péris, privant le plus puissant clan de Konoha de sept pourcent de sa puissance. Récompense et fête, un jour de congé pour tous, la belle vie, pas d'académie, nous y étions, père et moi, il se tenait, droit, à mes coter, surveillant la foule de son regard indéchiffrable, tous les genin qui avaient participés à la guerre furent gradés chunin, tous les chunins étaient devenus des jonin spéciaux et tous les jonin spéciaux des jonin, parmi tous les survivants, seul un ne monta pas en grade, sinon, il aurait fallu virer l'hokage.

Lui, l'homme qui avait renverser le cours de la guerre, sans qu'il n'y est plus de mort, un seul homme en renfort, un homme qui avait fait, selon les récits, le ménage, en trois jours, trois jours de feu et de sang, la débâcle ennemis en avaient surpris plus d'un, personne n'avaient osés y croire, craignant que l'adversaire n'est pris le centre de commandement, mais un nom avait tous calmé, un seul nom, quand ce nom était arrivé sur le champ de bataille, la guerre était gagné, les ennemis supérieurs en nombre mais tout aussi exténués que les forces du village caché de Konoha n'avait pas fait le poids, les troupes fraiches étaient là. La guerre s'était surement jouée à cela, le premier qui avait envoyé du renfort avait gagné, plus tard, un mois après l'on apprit que les renforts de l'ennemie n'étaient plus qu'à une heure, mais il était trop tard.

Mais bon, je m'égare, bien que cette guerre ait entrainée bien des complications, des complications intéressante, il fut déclaré, six mois plus tard, que la guerre avait été gagné grâce à l'utilisation d'armes interdites. Uzumaki Naruto, car c'est son nom aurait fait usage de ces terribles gaz, ces mixtures qui tuent quand on les respire, mais bon, personne n'y a vraiment crut, mais il y a eut des preuves, encore des preuves, trop de preuves, un procès a eut lieu, mais quand ils sont tenté d'arrêté se mystérieux blond, se dernier à répondu une seul chose, une simple phrase, la phrase qui à fait peur à un empire. Pas le notre, celui de la terre, depuis ils se sont tenus tranquille, cette phrase, avaient figé ses plus virulents attaquants, la moitié des témoins ont abandonnés.

« Vous avez attaqué en premier, vous nous avez déclaré la guerre, vous avez pénétré, violer le territoire du pays du feu, vous avez déchiré des familles, vous avez fait régner la peur, vous avez voulu la guerre, vous l'avez eut, vous avez aussi perdu, et Konoha, moi, alors que je repoussait vos troupes avec l'appui des miennes, nous n'avons pas attaqué, alors que nous aurions pus, rasez vos villages, tuer vos maris, violer vos femmes, faire travailler vos enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient des vieillards, mais nous n'avons rien fait de cela, alors ne reprochez rien à Konoha, sinon, aucune justice ne pourra plus vous protéger, aucune promesse ne vous cachera, aucune parole amie de vous pardonnera, aucune épée humaine ne vous défendra, car Konoha détruira tout, nous raserons tous, votre village, nous salerons vos champs, brulerons vos forêts et, salirons vos ruisseau. »

Puis, selon les dires, il avait quitté la salle, le village suite à cette déclaration, avait été en émoie, même pas apprécier, il avait trouvé les mots juste, les charges abandonnées, le procès n'avait plus servis à rien, et nous n'avions plus eut de problème, car tous le monde savait que l'élite de Konoha n'avait pas été à la guerre.

Une belle version bien enjolivé, mais elle coure dans les rues, celle qui plaie au peuple, la vrai, est bien plus sombre, plus sanglante, plus meurtrières, la guerre à duré trois ans, et le blond y a participé pendant six mois, six mois aux mêmes endroits, il a tenu, avec quarante ninja, seul sept sont revenus. Et pour l'anecdote, la seul fois qu'il a combattu à découvert est du au fait que son masque se soit brisé suite à une explosion. Il a donc combattu en public, reconnaissable, et ils ont gagné, l'ennemie terrifier par la nouvelle présence, avait à moitié battu en retraite, les ninja de Konoha, avait fait du tire au lapin, voilà comment s'est gagné la guerre, une résistance longue, ayant suffis à émousser l'envie de combattre de l'ennemie, la présence d'un homme comme le blond, un homme si réputé, à mis fin au reste. Pas une grande victoire.

Mais bon, le village a gagné, s'est ça le principal.

Mais revenons en au fais, mon frères, non, mes frères ne sont réapparus que le jour suivant, en bien étrange compagnie et bien étrange posture. Ligotez de la tête au pied, bâillonnées avec une pomme et un torchon, celui qui les avait mis dans cet état ne s'était pas gêné. Tous deux avait de sacré gueules de bois, et on en a donc deviné qu'ils ont bus, beaucoup, mais avec qui ? Bah, l'entrepreneur de ramen, entré de mission, homme qui n'est autre que, Naruto Uzumaki, meilleurs amis proclamer par mon frère ainé et meilleurs ennemis pas mon frère cadet. Bah oui, si l'un fait une chose, l'autre la fait, mais en opposé, donc vus qu'Itachi cache son argent dans le faut plafond, Sasuke le cache sous le parquet, le grand lit le journal, donc le petit le lit pas, j'ai toujours trouvé cela étrange mais bon, ça fait l'animation, surtout quand ils rentrent de fêtes, et qu'ils s'inversent dans leurs rôles de jumeaux rivaux.

Etrange famille, et encore, je n'ai pas pensé aux cousins, aux cousines, aux tantes, aux oncles et aux grand parents, de sacrés cela aussi, pire que leurs petits fils, faut dire que père n'est pas aidé, des fois, mais bon, sinon, à part la famille principal c'est calme, le reste étant géré d'une main de fer, une genin, je sais plus laquelle, elle l'est devenu il y a deux ans, elle n'a pas donner la totalité de sa paie, bah, cinquante coups de fouets, direct, rapide envoyé, je trouve ça bien, aux moins on ne s'est pas perdu en préliminaire.

Un pouf sonore, un poids, une tonne même, Itachi est apparu, et il a raté son coup, enfin, je le soupçonne de faire exprès, c'est la troisième fois en un mois, tous le monde se redresse, la réunion va commencer.

« Alors petite sœur, t'es incapable de te défendre toute seule ? Ta besoin d'un beau prince héroïque ? » Le sujet est lancé, on va parler sur moi, et le commentaire est _made in __Itachi_toujours les deniers qui en font le plus. Il tend une liasse de billets à père, ce dernier la regarde, d'un air dédaigneux, il doit être entrain de se dire que son fils est redevenus chunin et qu'il fait des missions de randC.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? Où est le reste ? Je n'ai pas envi de pénétrer dans ta chambre pour ouvrir le plafond. » Dire que la chambre de mon frère est bordélique est tout à fait faut, je trouve que c'est un antonyme de ce qu'il s'y passe, tellement ce mot a peut de poids, je dirai que la chambre d'Itachi à subit un raz de marée, puis un typhon, un ouragan et finalement un tremblement de terre, mais je en crois pas que cela suffirait pour donner un aspect réaliste.

Disons que les caleçons jouent les morts, que les kunaï jouent les blessés, les shuriken les vivants, et les carrés de propres sont en fait, bah rien du tout vus qu'il n'y en a pas un centimètre. Mais bon, il faut dire, que ci je représente la chambre de mon frère de cette façons, j'oublie de présenter les boite de ramen vide, les boites de pizza, les cannettes de boissons, c'est à peine si on ose ouvrir la porte de peur d'être ensevelit sous une coulée de boue.

« Nan, pour une fois il n'y a pas de reste, j'ai fait une garde, la porte principal ! » Quelle idée grotesque, un ninja comme lui qui prend une garde ? Il nous cache quelque chose.

« Ce ne serait pas là que se trouverait la maison de cette très cher Izumi Namiwa ? »

Regard froid, tension qui augmente d'un cran, mère qui sourit un sourire sadique père qui soupire, je crois que Sasuke vient de dévoiler un secret d'état.

« On ne te demande pas de te mêler de mes affaires, toi t'es pas mieux, Haruno Sakura ? Pff, vous m'en direz tant. C'est son troisième bras qui te plaît ? »

Il y a révélation, je crois qu'ils en disent trop, Sasuke ne virent pas aux rouge, pas un sentiment ne passe, enfin si, ses yeux, un kunaï apparait dans sa main, un sabre dans celle d'Itachi.

Moi qui croyais que l'on parlerait de moi, j'en suis presque déçue, mais un ninja ne rate jamais une occasion d'apprendre, et voir de talentueux shinobi s'affronter n'est pas à rater.

Duel silencieux, regard mortel, tension montante, père lève un bras, Sasuke baisse la tête, marmonnant de vagues excuses, Itachi ne le quitte toujours pas, prêt au combat.

« Nous parlerons de cela au diné de ce soir, pour l'instant nous sommes tous présent pour parler du cas de votre petite sœur, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Pour justifier ton comportement ? »

Mais, de quelle défense parle-t-il ? Que puis-je bien réponde à une accusation aussi direct ?

« Je pense que nous n'obtiendrons pas d'informations de cette façon, père, Miyuki, raconte nous se qu'il s'est passé, alors seulement nous y verrons plus clair. »

C'est donc cela, ils veulent juste savoir se qu'il s'est passé, bah oui, il n'y a pas de problème, enfin je crois, je me mets à parler, racontant du mieux que je peux se qu'il s'était passé. N'oubliant rien, où du moins essayant de ne rien oublier. C'est plus dur qu'il n'y parait, mais je crois que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, enfin, je pense, car les regards sombre de mes frères ne sont vraiment pas de grandes aides. Père lui acquiesce et mère ne dit rien, ils ne doivent pas trouver ça très passionnant.

Enfin bref, je ne sais toujours pas vraiment ce que père veut, vus que 'est mon frère qui m'a conseiller de faire ainsi.

« Bien, alors tu dis que c'est le petit Hatake qui t'aurais sauvé ? » J'acquisse, troublé par une telle question, il va aller le remercier ou quelque chose du genre ? « Mais d'un autre coter c'est lui qui a créé le problème ? » j'approuve une nouvelle fois, pas trop le choix, père à de ces questions pertinente. « La rigueur lui sera donc tenu à lui seul, tu n'auras pas de problèmes du coté du clan ni du coté judiciaire, je réglerai le reste, tu as bien fais, ma fille. »

Il se retourne et quitte la pièce, j'ai du mal entendre, il m'a appelé sa fille : C'est la première fois eu cela lui arrive enfin, vous me direz, il a du abandonné l'idée de mettre Itachi ou Sasuke à la tête du clan.

Assis, en tailleur, j'ai rien de mieux à faire, profité de la vie, les petits poissons qui nagent dans l'étant synthétique, la source fait tourner le moulin, doucement, paisiblement, seul adjectif qui me vient pour décrire mon jardin, les cerisiers sont en fleurs, c'est le printemps, l'heure du renouveau, selon les poètes, mais selon moi, il n'y a pas de renouveau, il y a seulement la mort.

Bien étrange, des pensées aussi sombre dans un endroit si pur, mais bon, mes pensées n'ont jamais été belle, enfin si, il y a longtemps, trop longtemps, je les ai oublié, ces valeurs que je criais partout, vive le courage, je ne sais même plus ce que c'est. La guerre m'a émoussé, fatigué, peut être même brisé, chaque jour où je vois un père serrer son fils dans ces bras, chaque matin quand je vois une mère embrasser son enfant en guise de bonjour, chaque jour où je vois les amoureux entreprendre le voyage jusqu'à la source, chaque fois que je vois cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de les envier.

Se sentiment qui s'empare de mon âme, la jalousie, tous ses sentiments que j'ai fait taire quand j'étais petit resurgissent, un après l'autre, comme pour me narguer. Se jouer de moi, quand j'étais petit je ne désirais plus avoir de sentiment, je ne voulais que la force, et maintenant que j'ai cette force tant rechercher, j'en viens à regretter mes sentiments oubliés.

Cela confirme une de mes nombreuses théories, théorie selon laquelle on ne peut vivre heureux en étant fort, un paysan qui a une femme un bon champ, un cheval et un enfant est heureux, mais quand la guerre vient, sa femme meure, son champ est salé, ses enfants sont enlevés, son cheval s'effondre, une fois son monde détruit, la pauvre âme se tourne vers la vengeance, et alors elle devient forte, mais elle a tous perdu, elle n'est plus heureuse.

Rares son ceux qui arrivent à jumeler bonheur et force, si peux y sont arrivés, et tous son morts, aujourd'hui, le dernier de cette trempe était surement mon senseï, l'homme qui m'a tout appris, l'homme grâce à qui j'ai pus devenir fort, mais l'homme qui m'a fait oublier mes sentiments, dois-je lui en vouloir pour cela ?

Je ne sais pas, mais au fond de moi, je sais que la réponse est non, il m'avait prévenu, qui recherche la force doit quitter les vivants, j'avais mal compris.

Enfin, trois ans que je n'ai pas fait la guerre, des missions, il y en a toujours, mais je n'ai plus vus la moindre guerre, cela me rend mélancolique, la dernière victoire contre le pays de la terre à vraiment été écrasante, tous le monde a peur, désormais, enfin, bon, le combat a été dur, les pertes lourdes, mais une victoire reste une victoire.

Consigné au village, plus le droit de sortie, pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, sûrement une façon d'assurer ma propre sécurité, bien que je pense que les personnes que l'ont pourrait qualifier de garde digne de moi sont très rares.

J'écoute les oiseaux chanter, cela m'énerve, c'est si beau, les combats me manque, ne plus voir cette lueur désespérée, ces yeux vides d'espoirs, entendre rugir une centaine d'hommes, les voir se battre

Je me redresse, allons faire un tour au marché, pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, j'ai juste envie de marcher, rejoindre mon appartement en ville pour y récupéré mon jeu de cartes, pourquoi avoir un appartement si j'ai une demeure t'elle que celle là, je ne sais pas non plus, peut être que c'est de la nostalgie, je me souviens de toutes ces choses que j'ai fait dans cet immeuble, qui est toujours aussi vide.

Les pingouins ouvrent le portail, je marche seul, comme à mon habitude, les gens ne s'écartent pas, ils ne me reconnaissent, pas, il y a des soldats, bah oui, qui a dit que Konoha n'engageait que des ninja, surtout en temps de guerre. Un ninja, c'est bon pour un assassinat ou un vol, à la rigueur pour un casse et un pillage, mais pour la guerre, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, sachant que les ninja ont besoin d'espace pour se battre, il y a donc mieux. Mais nous ne sommes as en guerre, le nombre de soldats que l'on peut donc voir est réduit, et étant habillé en civile, difficile à remarquer, mais pour quelqu'un comme moi, c'est comme boire un verre d'eau, et ce pour dire que cela ne m'est vraiment pas fatiguant.

Autre mission du Hokage, rassembler des informations sur tout et n'importe quoi, pourquoi ? Je n'en ai vraiment pas la moindre idée, tous le monde sait qu'il y a mieux que moi question informateur, mais un ordre est un ordre, donc, j'exécute, même s'il est inutile et risible.

J'entre donc dans un bar, il y a rien de mieux pour avoir des informations, tous le monde le sait, cela aussi, c'est élémentaire, dire que les trois quarts des chunin ne savent pas ça.

Il n'y a pas de feu et encore très peut de client, le sol est couvert de paille, je ne suis pas allé dans un très grand bar, je cherche juste un endroit mal famé où je pourrais peut être dégoter quelque chose d'intéressant, un able dans le fond de la salle, elle est vide et se trouve dans l'ombre, une place parfaite pour observer tout en passant incognito, j'y prends place sans demander l'avis du serveur, qui lui, ne me demande pas non plus mon avis, il n'y a donc pas de problème, je n'ai plus qu'a attendre. Le barman s'approche, se que je veux boire ? Bah, le truc le plus cher, bah oui, dans ce genre de bidule, le plus cher promet un peut de qualité, pas de gout, mais aux moins, je peux être sur ou du moins presque, de ne pas être intoxiqué.

Les heures passent, je vide rapidement ma bouteille, enfin, par rapport à moi, je crois qu'il y a trois heures qui se sont écoulé, vraiment, être jonin à Konoha, sa promet une vie vraiment palpitante, passer trois mois à faire des investigations, et une heure à se battre, alors que moi, je voudrais passer trois mois à me battre et faire une heure d'investigation, mais bon, on ne choisis pas.

On prend ce qu'il y a, et dans mon cas, c'est la surveillance, l'écoute et la patiente, rien de bien intéressant, je le crains, je me suis peut être trompé d'établissement, tout compte fait, je me lève, se fut vraiment une journée de perdu, un billet est posé sur la table, c'est le mien, je ne vais tout de même pas partir sans payer, surtout que je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'ai bus, une voie cris, je me tourne intéresser, enfin, mon excitation retombe, un gros tas de muscles s'approche de moi, habits sals, il a des poux, enfin, je vois cela à l'état de ces cheveux, et ils les a depuis un bail, je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas encore chauve.

Vraiment il y a des fois où les gens devraient apprendre à se retenir, croit-il qu'il a une chance ? Contre un homme aussi entrainé que moi ? Enfin, tous peuvent me battre, il faut soit avoir un sacré niveau, soit une chance hors du commun. Mais il n'y en a pas de masses des hommes de cette trempes, du coup, je peux me sentir à l'aise un peut partout, comme aujourd'hui, avec ce caïd.

Du coup, je ne me sens pas plus en danger qu'un chaton qui vient de sortir du ventre de sa mère, donc, c'est totalement décontracté que j'ai repris mon chemin, faisant surchauffer le lourdaud. Lourdaud qui a fait une erreur, il a salit mon kimono. Il a lancé un verre, n'importe lequel, celui qu'il avait sous la main, les gens se sont écartés de lui, il est connu des services de renseignement, je l'ai reconnu, ce type que l'on a refusé au grade de jonin, il a abandonné la voie de ninja et c'est autoproclamé roi de la rue.

Quatre types se sont agités et sont sortit de la foule, franchement, est-ce vraiment digne de moi ? Je déverrouille mon katana, enfin, le pouce un peut, faisant apparaitre la lame, sur un centimètre, de façon à se que je puisse dégainer plus rapidement, et donc, tuer sans problème. Un type s'est jeté sur moi, je n'ai même pas pris la peine d'extraire la lame du fourreau, j'ai frappé, il est partie en arrière, le nez brisé, le visage en sang, ma main est désormais sal. Des cris, des encouragements, des gens quittent la salle, je les comprends, s'ils continuent, ce ne sera pas beau à voir, surtout que je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne humeur, bien sur, j'ai passé quatre heures à rien foutres. Le gros s'approche, les autres se placent tout autour de moi, tant mieux, cela ne sera que plus rapide.

« T'es qui toi ? » Une question, j'empoigne mon arme, je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre, il a taché ma veste.

Je concentre mon énergie le long de ma lame, qui est encore au fourreau, il ne suffira que d'un coup, et ils mourront tous, ils ont fais une seconde erreur, celle de s'être grouper autour de moi.

« Et, je t'ai posé une ques… » Il n'a pas le temps de finir, gorge tranché, il m'observe, de ces yeux écarquillé, du sang gicle, il tente de le retenir avec ces gros doigts remplis de crasse, mais cela ne sert à rien, les trois autres s'effondrent, ils ne vont pas tarder à mourir, d'un geste élégant, j'enlève le sang de ma belle lame, puis la remet dans son fourreau, puis je tourne les talons, le gros, est toujours en vie, je me demande à quoi il a pensé, enfin, s'il arrive à penser.

Seule le bruit de mes pats m'accompagne vers la sortie, vraiment, il en faut si peut pour faire peur au gens, et dire que personne ne m'a reconnu, vraiment distrayant, même si ma veste demeure souillée malgré ma vengeance. Je passe la porte, quelqu'un soupir, un sifflement, ils n'abandonnent donc jamais ? J'arrête le shuriken d'un doigt et le renvoi d'où il vient, sauf que moi, j'ai réussis mon coup, cela ne ferra qu'un borgne de plus à Konoha, si le pauvre homme survit, bien sûr.

Je reviendrais demain, ici même, à la même table, je vais me faire une petite réputation dans ce bar, et les informateurs viendront par eux même. Mais bon, pour que cela marche, il faudra éliminer les unités en faction, et ça, ce sera plus compliqué.

Huit heures, tentons de trouver un bon restaurant, même si je n'aime pas manger, peut être que je trouverai de la compagnie pour ce soir, où quelque chose de plus appétissant, peut être, dommage que je sois consigné au village, plus de visite importune dans un petit village, plus d'escapade pendant les missions. Mais bon, il faut que je reste au village, Suna bouge trop, je ne peux pas me rendre à cinq cent kilomètre, le village caché du sable lancerait surement une offensive, ce que j'ai faim.

Je rentre dans un établissement très réputé, une femme s'incline, puis me conduit dans un salon, je suis un habitué, ils ont toujours un truc qui me convient. Une femme entre, plutôt belle, nan, magnifique, long cheveux noir, décolleté fournis, ma préférée.

Je sens que la nuit va être bonne.

Vraiment qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela, je suis chunin, supers ! Mais je me coltine comme première mission, la surveillance de la porte principale, sérieux, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, sur les deux cent chunin il fallait que cela tombe sur moi, enfin bref, on peut dire que ce n'est pas dangereux. Mais bon, pauvre de moi, jinchuriki en plein adolescence qui rêve de reconnaissance et de gloire, j'ai vraiment raté mon coup, j'aurais du faire comme l'hôte de Kyûbi, rester genin pendant trois ans de plus que les autres.

Un homme passe, un masque d'ambu, le chef de la section de protection de la frontière, je le reconnais, je le hais, celui qui a faut tuer ma famille, un jour je me vengerais, mais je ne peux pas encore, je suis trop faible, je n'ai pas le niveau, pas le senseï pour.

Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour que le grand Naruto Uzumaki me remarque, ce que je ne donnerais pas. Je les envies, ces trois petits, ceux qui sont devenu ses senseï, je suis jalouse, moi Meï Kasuga, porteuse du démon des brumes à une queux.

Pas un être super puissant ou super balèze, il me permet juste de métriser le **fūton** et le **suiton**, mais rien de plus, il me soigne, mais d'un autre coter, il fait peur, je suis donc rejeté, pas d'amis, pas de famille, une vie de proscrite. Et cela est comme ça depuis que j'ai sept ans.

Je regarde le village, je l'adore, j'y ai ma vie, je crois que tous les gens qui sont dans mon cas pense à ça, nous ne sommes pas aimés ici, mais nous avons peur de partir, peur de voir la vérité en face, où que l'on aille, nous serons toujours rejetés, rien que pour ceux que nous abritons.

Je regarde un gamin qui passe, douze ans, un masque, un bandeau sur l'œil, les habits sals, déchiré, il a des bleus, des blessures, il a saigné il y a peut, il passe, s'en faire attention aux autres, je le reconnais, le fils de Kakashi Hatake, il doit être en plein entrainement, sa démarche lourde montre qu'il est fatigué, il porte des poids, je le trouve courageux, bien que je voudrais être à sa place, son senseï est un homme si puissant, si sage.

Il repasse encore une fois, courant plus vite, il a aussi plus de poids, je retourne à ma garde, mais je le surveille, j'ai entendu parler de son histoire, il a tenu tête au villageois, un petit exploit, il en a même tué, mais bon, je ne peux pas le blâmer, lui qui endure presque les même souffrances que moi, être rejeté à cause d'un autre, moi c'est un démon, lui son senseï. J'irai voir ce petit, lui proposer de s'entrainer avec moi, il doit être fort, et puis, peut être que nous pourrions devenir amis, nous n'avons qu'un an de décalage, bon, je connais aussi sa réputation, celle qu'il avait à l'académie, mais comme le dit un jour un homme, ce n'est pas avec notre passé que nous juges les généraux, mais aux actes que nous accomplissons sur le terrain. Moi, j'ai le bénéfice d'avoir les deux, aucune mission échoué, et un bulletin exemplaire pour mes années à l'académie.

Du coup, cela a été un petit plus pour l'exam, par contre, mon duel, en final ne s'est pas bien passé, l'autre démon, il n'a pas résisté, son envie de montrer sa puissance a pris le dessus, il est mort. Pas de ma main, mais de celle du conseil, tous le monde sait que si un hôte fait un pat de travers, on lui retire son démon, et la punition, pour se genre d'erreur est la mort.

La seul raison pour laquelle l'Uzumaki est encore en vie provient du fait qu'il a été choisis par le Yondaine Hokage, sans lui, il serait mort, la différence entre mon démon et les démons est de un, la différence de puissance, et de deux, l'hôte, il faut que l'hôte soit un bébé, une âme pur et puissante.

Ce que je n'en suis pas.

Le petit Hatake repasse, plus sal qu'avant, son seul œil visible a viré au violet, il court, et il se bat en même temps, impressionnant.

Un homme se présente à la porte, une queue de cheval, une femme l'accompagne, une blonde à quatre couettes, je la reconnais, l'ambassadrice de Suna, et donc, l'homme qui l'accompagne, vu la façon à la quelle il se tienne la main doit être Shikamaru.

Je m'incline avant même qu'il n'ait parlé, tous le monde les connait, enfin, du moins, tous le monde respecte le jeune Nara, l'homme qui arrive à jumeler son talent avec le plus puissant des hôtes de la planète.

Un troisième homme les suit, il tien la main d'un petit garçon, cheveux rouge, tatouage, je le reconnais, le Kazekage. En fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai regardé ces cheveux pour le reconnaitre, il porte la tenue officielle des kage du pays de vent.

« Cela remontait à longtemps, Uzumaki-kum, tu es tombé bien bas. » Je me retiens de déglutir, je le sens, l'homme qui est derrière moi, si puissant une telle pression mental, alors qu'il ne veut même pas combattre, jamais je n'avais ressentit cela. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu approcher, dire que j'étais sur mes gardes.

« Et vous, Kazekage-dono, que nous vos l'honneur de votre visite ? » Un voie, un telle détachement, si froide, et pourtant si tranchante, il ne regarde même pas l'homme à qui il parle, je le sais, comment ? Je ne sais pas, je suis figé, le monde n'a plus la même forme, l'homme qui se tient derrière moi, il pourrait me tuer n'importe quand, suis-je faible ? Non, c'est lui qui est fort, enfin, j'en suis sûr.

« Rien qui ne te concerne. » Je suis en plein centre de se duel, les deux adversaires se fixe, maintenant, aucun de deux ne bougeant le moindre doigt, l'immobilité, le silence, et la peur continue d'augmenter, je commence à trembler.

« Je vous laisse trois seconde pour me donner une raison valable, sinon, vous devrez faire demie tour. »

Euh, j'y pense, n'est-ce pas moi qui suis en faction, ce serait à moi de dire cela, pas à lui, enfin, je crois qu'il vaut mieux exécuter un repli stratégique, je n'ai pas le mental n'y la force pour combattre contre les forces qui sont en présence.

« Depuis quand les invités de marques doivent t'ils s'arrêter à l'accueil pour subir les interminable jérémiades des laquais de ton genre ? »

J'étouffe, je sens encore me mains trembler, un goute de sueur coule le long de mon dos, me donnant des frissons, je sens deux auras se développer, ils ne vont pas tarder à en venir aux mains, je le sens, mon intuition et mon instinct m'ordonne de fuir, mais je suis figée, vraiment.

« Invités de marques, si telle est le cas, prouvez le moi, montrez moi vaux laisser passé, et alors peut être que je vous laisserai entré dans ce village. »

Dire que s'ils s'étaient adressés à moi, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème, mais bon, maintenant il est trop tard, les dés son lancés, si seulement je n'avais pas reculé.

« Justement, nous n'en avons pas. »

Un tintement clair, celui d'une lame que l'on sort de son fourreau, les yeux du petit s'écarquille, je le comprends, j'ai moi-même peur, alors lui, un gamin de six ans, je n'imagine pas ce qu'il doit ressentir, face à un homme comme Uzumaki.

« Tu porterais la main sur un enfant et sur une femme enceinte ? Uzumaki, j'avais entendu bien des choses à ton sujet, mais je ne voulais pas les croire, au souvenir de notre amitié, mais là, cela me dépasse, serais-tu tombé si bas ? Te rabaisserais-tu à frapper des gens incapable de se défendre ? »

Cette vois, ce n'est plus le Kazekage, mais l'ancien jonin qu'était Shikamaru Nara, meilleur ami de Naruto, enfin selon les rumeurs, plus grand stratège de Konoha, et enfin, époux de Temarie de Suna, membre qui a renforcer l'alliance qui Unissait autre fois nos deux village, mais il semblerait que cela soit du vent.

« Non, tu as raison, mais, je ne vous laisserai pas entrer, donc, si vous voulez avoir une chance de survivre, partez, je ne donne pas cher de la peau d'une Kunoichi qui n'est plus à même de se défendre et de son fils. »

La blonde tourne les talons, Gaara du désert fait un pat en avant, du sable commence à flotter en l'air, le Nara se met en garde, moi aussi, une main se pose sur mon bras, le second garde, celui qui n'a pas encore bougé, il est en sueur, il a du courir.

D'un geste, il me conseil de reculer, les force son trop puissante, nous deux, même ensemble, ne ferions pas le temps longtemps. Certains disent que tous ont leurs chances en combats, mais je n'y crois pas, il n'y a qu'à voir le calme sur ses visages, ce froid, se manque de sentiment, une fois de plus, je me rends compte à qu'elle point, la différence entre un chunin et un jonin est immense, mais alors, quand l'on se trouve face à celui qui devrait être le Kage de Konoha, à celui qui est le Kage de Suna, et enfin, à un troisième qui pourrait se porter candidat pour devenir l'un des deux, l'on se pose des question sur le réelle but de notre existence.

Je recule donc, puis, un courant d'air, puissant, il me déséquilibre presque, je ne vois pas se qu'il se passe, la scène si fige, plus personne en respire, pas même les jonin, tout a été si rapide.

Uzumaki Naruto a attaqué, je n'ai rien vus, il est derrière le ninja du sable, son arme retourné, enfoncé dans le cou de son adversaire, du sang perle le long de la lame, je ne vois pas son autre main, mais le « ploc » régulier du sang qui tombe au sol donne une certaine vie à cette scène figé.

Shikamaru à sortit une lame, sa queue de cheval est entrain de tomber, trancher, du sang coule d'une entaille à sa joue, si rapide, je n'ai rien vus.

Personne ne bouge, le petit pleur.

« Crois tu pouvoir me tuer avec une simple égratignure, ta lame n'a même pas passé ma peau, franchement, tu régresses, Uzumaki. »

C'est vrai ! Je regarde, c'est le sang du Nara qui coule le long de la lame, qui est bloqué, cela se voit, le bras tendu, il force, mais la protection du Kage est trop résistante, son sable est solide.

Le blond me tourne le dos, mais je vois du sang coulé, formant une petite flaque sur le sol, il doit être blessé.

« La prochaine fois que tu voudras jouer dans la cours des grands, essaye au moins de te protéger, minable. »

Il se redresse et retire sa lame, le roux s'effondre, Le Nara aussi, tous deux sont à genoux, je ne sais pas pourquoi, surement du poison.

« Le minable, il t'en merde. »

Mais, quelque chose ne va pas, la lame chute, se plantant dans le sol, servant de canne.

Je cours, mes pensées sont toutes accaparés par se simple fait, courir, encore et encore, pas de pause, pas de repos, seulement courir.

Le tour du village, ne pas compté, ne pas regarder l'heure, seulement courir, se concentré sur le souffle, des petites foulées, économiser l'énergie, le vieux pouvant me tomber dessus n'importe quand.

La prochaine fois que je sortirais de chez moi, il n'y aura pas moyen que j'aille du coté du terrain d'entrainement, journée de repos, c'est ce qu'a dit l'infirmière, mais bon, le senseï, il a l'air de s'en foutre.

Du coup je me retrouve comme un clampin, à courir, seul, au milieu de se village devenu hostile envers ma pauvre personne, je n'ai plus de jambe, je n'ai même plus de crampe, dix heures du matin que je suis comme ça, et se pour les beaux yeux d'un fou. Vraiment, c'est une arnaque, pourquoi avoir un prof pareil ? Un être sans pitié, enfin, bref, si cela peut me rendre un peut plus fort.

Un chat, l'éviter, pas chose aisé quand on est aussi maladroit que moi et aussi fatigué, le résultat se solde d'un échec. Je rentre en plein dans un pot de fleur, en voyant des dizaines défilées devant mes yeux.

Vraiment, je ne suis pas aidé, et voilà le proprio qui se la rapplique, un balai à la main, j'ai intérêt à repartir, mais c'est encore une fois sans compter sur mon état de fatigue critique et c'est avec un bosse de la taille d'un œuf que je reprends la route.

Ne pas ralentir, courir toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite, et ce pour rien, je n'ai pas le niveau, je ne l'aurais jamais, être si faible, ressemblé à un chaton égaré qui cherche désespérément sa mère, est-ce là tous se que je suis ? Je n'espère pas, mais la réalité n'est pas rêve, tous comme le rêve n'est pas réalité.

Ne pas être prisonnier de ces désirs, car l'envi n'apporte rien, à vouloir toujours plus, on finit par se lacer, par s'ennuyer, par mourir, car nous croisons forcément la route de quelqu'un de plus fort. Il y a des gens pour qui la gloire est destiné et d'autre, qui doivent mourir pour que le héron naissent, je sais depuis longtemps, que je suis celui qui est destiné à mourir, pour que le sauveur puisse sauver la douce, c'est ainsi que va le monde, et moi, je ne suis qu'un jeton supprimable, pour une cause qui n'est pas la mienne.

Ne sera pas la mienne, car pour être l'élu d'une prophétie, il faut avoir du talent, un niveau un cœur pur, et je n'ai rien de tous cela.

J'arrive à la porte, grand édifice d'une faiblesse stratégique, du aux nombres de quatre, pouvant être facilement enfoncé par un bélier ou détruite par un parchemin explosif, brèche dans le mur d'enceinte impénétrable du village fortifier.

Je passe, continuant d'avancer, j'observe cette chunin, qui elle aussi m'observe, depuis un moment, chaque fois que je passe, nos regards s'accrochent, sans que je n'y puisse rien, plus intéressé par elle que par ma course. Mais, quand j'arrive devant les portes, elle me tourne le dos, regardant quelque chose en dehors du mur, je vois un homme, mais ma couse, rapide m'entraine loin du lieux, et au bout de quelque seconde, la porte se trouve loin derrière moi, mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à cette femme, si jeune et pourtant si belle, elle doit avoir mon âge, douze ans, non, treize, je l'avais déjà vus, à l'académie, en étude supérieur, elle a un an de plus que moi, et elle est déjà chunin.

Je continu de courir troubler, pourquoi ne penser qu'à elle, alors qu'il y a temps de monde à Konoha, comment, en un regard, en une rencontre muette, ai-je pus être si troublé.

Décider à faire le vide, je prive mon cerveau de toute penser, me contentant de courir, mais, au plus profond de moi, je savais, que j'avais raté quelque chose de très important, une information, d'une importance capital.

L'homme, blond, c'était Naruto Uzumaki, et il était près à ce battre !

Trop tard pour faire demi-tour, je traverse le village par le centre. Affoler, je ne sais pourquoi, mais courant à en perdre le peut d'haleine qu'il me restait, mes muscles déjà endoloris, prêt à exploser, mes poumons en feu, la vue étrécit par la vitesse, sautant par-dessus certaines étales. Les vendeurs dont les insultes me poursuivaient, mais rien n'y fit, je me sentais encore trop lent, telle un escargot pressé de quitter une route.

Mais je n'arrivai plus à accélérer, je perdais de la vitesse, et seulement la moitié du village avait été traversé. Je trébuche, sur un caillou, m'étalant de tous mon long, restant ainsi, pantois, au milieu du chemin, le corps vidé de toute énergie, le cœur battant la chamade, et pourtant, je voulais me relever. Chose que je fis avec beaucoup de mal, reprenant la marche, trainant la jambe, clopin-clopant tentant de reprend un tant soit peut de cette vitesse.

La porte est en vus, je souffle, la gorge irriter par la poussière, les yeux qui piquent, le front brulant de transpiration, mais, il est trop tard, deux personnes sont à terre, et une troisième à genoux, beaucoup trop tard, j'observe, sans plus pouvoir un geste, mélange de fatigue et d'étonnement, les trois flaques de sang s'étendre, prenant de l'envergure.

Je ne peux détacher mon regard, du corps vacillant de mon senseï, qui lentement, rencontre le sol, baignant dans son propre sang, je ne suis pas seul, beaucoup se sont rassemblé, et tous, raides, devant ce spectacle, personne ne parle, ne bouge, ne commente, pas un cri, pas le sifflement d'un oiseau, seul le sanglot d'un enfant brise le silence, et les râle d'un roux.

Je vois une femme arrivé, grande, portant une magnifique chevelure couleur rose, ce rose couleur sucette, elle se penche sur le corps du troisième, celui, qui porte un uniforme de Konoha, ses mains s'illuminent, mais je n'en vois pas plus.

Epuisement, et réflexion se confonde, mes yeux se ferme, me plongeant dans le noir, les poids de mes poigné m'attirant vers le sol, n'ayant plus la force de résister, je me laisse tomber. Mais le choc ne vint pas, seul la douce caresse chaude sur mes cheveux demeures, je n'ai plus le courrage d'ouvrir les yeux enfin, plus l'envi, la seul chose à laquelle j'arrive encore à pensé est à un oreiller, doux et moelleux, je m'endors.

Une telle envi un souffle de feu dans mon esprit, ses yeux, se regard de glace, le désir d'arracher ses yeux de mes doigts, j'hurle, plus un grondement qu'un cri, et me jette sur lui, homme qui à ruiné ma vie, une simple absence, cinq minutes dans la forêt, puis cet appel.

Ma femme, mon fils, ma fille, mon chien, mes chats, tous sentiment disparait, même pas de tristesse, seul le désir reste ce profond sentiment noir, cette vengeance, je vais purger ma haine, en tuant l'homme qui à massacrer ma famille, je vais mettre ses trippes à l'air, moi qui me croyait enfin libre, IL VA PAYER ! Payer pour m'avoir rappelle qui j'étais, ce que je suis.

Le feu embrasse ma maison, emportant avec lui ce qui faisait de moi celui que j'avais été, un homme saint, mais le sang est revenus à moi, apportant avec lui la tristesse et la mort, apportant le combat et la guerre, apportant aussi se sentiment que je croyais enterrer, apportant la jouissance que procure le cœur encore battant d'un homme, le plaisirs malsain que procure le dernier regard d'une âme déchiré.

L'homme, grade large d'épaule, une hache à la main, le corps sans vie de ma femme, douce et aimé, celle qui m'avait ouvert les yeux, je saute, me glissant rapidement, mais ses années de pais ont émoussé ma vitesse, comme l'eau érode une lame, je ne suis plus aussi rapide. Je frappe, lui aussi, je me sens d'encoller, l'emportant avec moi, d'un puissant uppercut au village, confrontation éclair et pourtant décisive, sa nuque à craqué, il est mort, avant même que je ne me venge, je pars sur de mauvaise base, le sang et la douleur me manque, toute ses années de paix, disparaissent à une vitesse folles, je ne vois qu'un rideau multicolore, encastré dans mon arbre, arbre sur le quel j'ai tant rit, arbre sous lequel nous nous sommes aimé, elle et moi.

Mon regard se porte à nouveau sur l'homme mort, manteau noir et rouge, je le reconnais, mais cela ne me fait rien, ma haine se dissipe à son tour, ma vengeance accomplis, acte inutile et futile, car d'autres viendront.

Je reste, incapable de bouger, le regard posé sur le corps calciné de celle qui m'a comblé, celle qui ma donné l'espoir, espoir qui ma déserter quand à retentit se cris.

Je reste, immobile, les sourires, ces rires, emplis de joie, le jour de notre mariage, notre première nuit, notre premier enfant, les pleurs la nuit, les réveils, la coupe du bois, tant de passage heureux, la naissance de ma fille, si vive et si pleine d'entrain, je n'avais presque oublié se que j'étais, mais la réalité m'a rattrapé.

« Pathétique. » Une voie, froide, calculatrice, une voie qui annonce un fait, une vérité, un souffle une explosion, je n'ai plus la prétention de bouger, je veux mourir, la rejoindre, elle qui ma donner une vie, elle qui m'a créé, elle qui est morte.

Un choc, une douleur, je ferme les yeux, mais, dans un dernier regard, j'emporte avec moi la vision fugitive de mon assassin. Un homme au visage masqué, et au manteau noir, l'Akatsuki, je le savais, seul eux s'attaque aux femmes. C'est comme cela que s'acheva ma vie, moi, réceptacle du démon renard à une queue.

Doux sentiment de sérénité, le corps léger, j'ouvre doucement les yeux, embrassant le décor de mon œil noir, une chambre, simple, spartiate, sans tapisserie, deux meubles, pas de fleurs, les volets sons fermé, la fenêtre ouverte en battant, une douce odeur.

Que fais-je là ? Ou suis-je ? Tant de question sans réponse, qui m'a amené ici ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas dans ma chambre à moi ? Mais le sommeil me reprend, doucement, je referme les yeux, sans pour autant m'endormir, je crois que j'ai eu mon cota, je n'ai plus mal aux jambes, enfin pour l'instant, une journée éprouvante que j'avais eu, oui, je sais que j'ai dormis une nuit complète, le soleil que perce à travers les planches de bois resserré m'indique qu'il est midi, et hier, quand j'ai arrêté de courir, il était dix-neuf heure.

Je n'éprouve aucune envie, sauf une, celle de rester là, couché, dans ce lit chaud, depuis le temps que je n'avais pas profité d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, sans cauchemar, sans rêve étrange, une nuit de sommeil, de repos, une nuit comme je n'en avais plus eut depuis longtemps.

Cela m'avais manqué, mais, il me faudra me lever, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je ne sais pas où je suis, peut être perdu dans la campagne, enlever par un trafiquant ou tous simplement secouru par un villageois au grand cœur.

Mais mon cœur me met désormais en garde contre ses gens autrefois si souriants, si gentil, cet homme qui m'offrait des bonbons, celui qui faisait partie du groupe se jour là, jamais je n'oublierais, ses regards, ses insultes, me traversant mieux que des coups de kunaï. Perdu, s'est ce que je suis, abandonné par mes proches, mes amis mon tourné le dos, deux jours maintenant que je n'ai vus ni Miyuki ni Kuroko, je me sens seul.

Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi nous avoir attaqués, pourquoi avoir essayé de nous tuer, peut être que cela me restera à jamais cacher.

Je serre les poings, les larmes me montant aux yeux, je les hais, ceux qui m'ont fait du mal, à moi et à mon équipière, les gens qui nous ont agressé sans raison. Je deviendrais fort, et le jour où cela se reproduira, je en fuirais pas, je me battrais, et si dieu le veut, je mourrais, mais je ne serais plus un lâche, cela, je me le promets !

Jamais plus je ne me cacherais, surtout pas pour une bande de paysans ! Je le jure !

Les larmes coulent le long de mon visage, emporté par tous ses sentiments, je ne les ai même pas sentit quitter mes yeux. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi le monde est-il si dur ?

« Tu voudrais savoir ? Comprendre pourquoi l'on te traite ainsi, tu voudrais devenir fort ? »

Je me tourne, La porte entrebâillé ne me permets pas d'apercevoir ma ravisseuse, mais à la voie je sais que c'est une femme.

« Tu veux des réponses ? Si oui, viens dans la cuisine, il y a de quoi t'habiller dans l'armoire, les affaires qui si trouve devrait t'aller, il y a aussi des bandes pour que tu puisses cacher ton visage, si tu le désires, tu pourras les garder»

La porte se ferme, me concentrant sur mon ouïe, j'entends des bruits dans l'escalier, elle est descendu, je dois être au deuxième étage. Je me redresse, une fois debout, je m'observe, je suis nue comme un vers, la femme qui que se soit m'a déshabillé, mes blessures on disparut, plus aucun bleus, pas une cicatrice, mes bandages aussi ont disparus. Je fais un pat, testant la résistance de mes jambes. Je contracte les muscles de mes bras, ravis de les voir plus gros qu'il y a deux jours, l'entrainement du senseï à l'air de porter ses fruits.

Je m'étire, doucement, comme il me l'a montré, puis j'ouvre la porte de l'armoire, trouvant une panoplie d'habits noirs, tous différents. Le meuble est divisé en trois partie, la première, celle que j'ai déjà ouverte est la plus grande, des cintres pendent, des kimono et des tenus de ninja y sont accroché. En effet, la femme a vus juste, d'un regard je comprends que toutes ses affaires sont à ma taille.

Mon dévolue se jette sur un Kimono, noir, identique à celui du senseï, je reconnais la même marque, un vêtement qui coute très cher, même père ne s'en achète as des comme celui-là.

J'enfile le kimono puis ouvre un petit tiroir, il regorge de rouleau, mais je n'en n'ouvre aucun, je ne suis pas un voleur ni un voyeur, elle m'a dit de m'habiller, et s'est ce que je ferais. Je tire le troisième compartiment, des bandes, pleins de bandes, elle avait raison, je jette mon dévolue sur une bande de couleur orange terne, je la trouve en parfait accord avec la couleur de mes habits.

Je me demande pourquoi je suis ici, une fois de plus, pourquoi ne suis-je pas chez moi ? La personne qui m'a recueillie à un membre ninja ans sa famille, alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir ramené ?

Enfin bref, passons, les réponses attendes en bas, je vais donc descendre. Une belle maison, grande, spacieuse, une fois hors de la chambre, le reste respire la richesse. Lumineux, plusieurs fenêtres éclaire le couloir, je m'arrête et regarde par l'une d'elle. Je suis scotché, une vue comme je n'en ai jamais vus, un jardin magnifique, il n'a rien à envier au légendaire jardin de Jouvence. Je pense, que même ceux du Daimyo sont moins époustouflants. Tant de beauté, tant de fraicheur, dans un lieu pourtant si chaud. Un petit étant, entouré d'herbes fraiches, vertes, coupés à ras, des fleurs, un dégradé de rouge vers l'orange, aucun mot ne me vient pour d'écrire se qui se dévoile à moi, mais une question persiste, où suis-je ?

Je reprends mon chemin, la femme a été très clair, si je veux des réponses il faudra que je descende, mon regard s'attarde sur la tapisserie, d'un rose très clair, des portes, beaucoup de portes, je suis vraiment tombé chez une personne qui doit être très riche. J'arrive en face de l'escalier, je reconnais le bois dans lequel ils ont été construit, du chêne, un matériau très rare, et très dur à utiliser, devant être importer depuis l'autre coter de l'océan et travaillé pendant des années.

Je les descends doucement, mes patin me donne l'impression de glisser le long de ce bois si lisse, pourtant je tiens parfaitement debout. Le rez-de-chaussée, car je pense que j'y suis arrivé est encore plus impressionnant que l'étage. Tapisserie d'un orange pèche, parquet en bois fait main, cela se voit tous de suite, les fenêtres coulissante sont magnifiquement bien ouvragé, mais où suis-je ? Depuis quand y a t'il des demeure comme celle là à Konoha ? Je marche, un peux perdu dans, mais où suis-je.

« Ici, gamin, viens déjeuner avec nous, c'est l'heur du repas. »

Je l'observe, la détaillant ouvertement, et ce sans y faire attention, elle est belle, un kimono noir, pas le même que le mien, mais qui la met en valeur, ses formes, tout, elle à un sabre accroché à la ceinture, ceinture rose pale. De longs cheveux roses, tombant en cascade le long de son dos, magnifique, mais malgré la couleur, je sais que ce n'est pas la femme que j'ai rencontré dans la rue, celle qui était venu soigner les blessés, elle est légèrement plus grande.

« Tu viens ou il faut que l'on t'apporte le diner sur un plateau ? » Je la suis, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, hypnotisé comme je suis, elle doit bien avoir vingt ans, j'arrive dans se qui doit être la salle de séjour, une table basse, une dizaine de personnes est assis, sur des coussins, entrain de patienter, une douce odeur flotte dans l'air, rectangulaire, et longue.

La pièce est vaste, et très bien éclairé, comme le reste de la demeure. Je m'attarde pour dévisager les gens qui y siège, entrain d'attendre le repas, je me rends compte que je suis au centre de l'attention. Moi qui les regardent et eux qui ne me quittent pas des yeux, comme si chacun de mes mouvements étaient calculés, comme si l'on tentait de me fouiller, d'extraire tout ce qui fait que je suis moi d'un regard, je suis comme scanner, on tire le maximum d'information du peut de se que je fais.

Un sentiment de malaise nait en moi, ne me quittant plus, grandissant comme une jeune pousse sous le soleil chaleureux de l'été, je me sens de plus en plus mal, se manque appartenant de sentiment me dérange, et je ne peux rien faire. Une place est libre, à coté de mon guide, je m'assois, et pourtant, chacun retourne à son occupation, c'est-à-dire, ne rien faire, et pourtant, ce sentiment de mal être ne me quitte pas.

Où suis-je encore tombé ?

Je compte, ils sont sept, avec moi cela fait huit, mais il y a encore une place de libre, nous ne sommes pas les dernier. L'odeur persiste, je crois que quelqu'un cuit du riz, du poisson, sûrement et quelques légumes.

En face de moi, est assis un jeune homme, treize ans, cheveux blanc, yeux noir, d'un calme à toute épreuve, depuis que je suis là, je ne l'ai pas vus bouger une seul fois, impressionnant, lui aussi, enfin comme tous ,le monde présent à cette table, porte un kimono noir. Avec une veste blanche, sans manche, un katana de la même longueur que celui du senseï est posé derrière lui, sauf qu'il est bleu. Il me regarde, aucune expression ne perse, un regard indéchiffrable.

A sa droite est assise une femme, la première chose qui m'attire chez elle est sa coiffure, pour le moins étrange. Non, plutôt impressionnante, ou rare, un chignon, prolongé d'une tresse avec une autre partit de ses cheveux monté en pique grâce à du gel, vraiment, pas courant. Elle doit se rendre compte que je la dévisage et elle me sourit, un sourire doux, elle aussi à plus de vingt ans, franchement, où suis-je tombé, tous ses gens, me donne l'air d'être vraiment puissant, pourtant aucun n'a encore bougé.

Peut être est-ce la pression qui règne en ce lieu, cette pression écrasante, mélange de sept aura, toute puissante, chacune à sa manière, celle du blanc est calme, celle de ma guide plutôt explosive, et celle de la femme à la drôle de coiffure et douce.

Un tel mélange, une agressive, une forte, et la dernière plutôt chaleureuse. Franchement, je me sens si petit, si faible, entouré par ses auras, insignifiant, je crois que c'est le mot qui colle le mieux avec mes capacité physiques est mentales, être perturbé devant sept personnes, comme si je me retrouvais en plein combat. Enfin, selon les quelques témoignages de mes proches.

« Je me présente ! Moi c'est Konohamaru Saturobi, bienvenu dans la maison du chef ! »

Je sursaute, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un parle, ils sont tous si silencieux, enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. Je sais déjà qu'il porte un Kimono de couleur noir avant même de le regarder, pas besoin d'être un génie, faut croire que cela est à la mode, enfin, bref, Il porte une écharpe, longue, bleu, sinon, il a des cheveux bruns coiffé d'une façon plus correct, enfin, selon moi, une fois de plus, mais je ne suis pas sur que mes gouts soient normaux.

Il me sourit, un sourire franc empli de confiance, par contre je me demande qui peut bien être le chef de cette maison, il doit être fort et riche, pour qu'un tel respect soit perceptible dans la voie de cet homme.

Enfin, comme qui dirait, tout vient à point à qui s'est attendre, donc, un seul mot d'ordre, patienter.

« Tetsuhito Saito. »

Le blanc, enfin, bref, maintenant il a un nom, bien qu'il l'avait avant que je n'entre dans cette pièce, mais il est si calme, seul ses lèvres on bougé, le reste immobile.

« Bref, si c'est l'heure des présentation, moi c'est Miho Suzuki. » La femme qui m'a servit de guide, celle à l'intrigante couleur de cheveux, rose pale. « Elle, c'est Natsuko Takahashi, ou plus simplement la folle. » Je ne vois pas le couteau décoller, mais je sens le courant d'air, et le parfum, Miho s'est décalé, juste à temps, mais une trace de sang, elle n'a pas complètement évité l'attaque, vraiment rapide.

Je tourne lentement la tête, encore étonné par la vitesse du lancé et je vois un petit trou dans le mur, très fin, juste la taille de l'arme improvisé, le projectile à traverser le bois !

« Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter un de ces jours ? Je vais encore devoir réparer, et puis, le chef ne va spas être comptent ! »

Une voie grave, aucune trace d'humour ne pouvant être détecté, l'homme est sérieux, et pourtant, son commentaire est risible.

« Et voilà, notre querelle tricentenaire ne cessera donc jamais ? »

« Et voilà, notre querelle tricentenaire ne cessera donc jamais ? » Franchement, je me demande ce que je fais ici, mais quel monde de fou, entre une femme qui n'assume pas sa couleur de cheveux mais qui d'un autre coté refuse de se faire une teinture, un gros balourd incapable de faire se qu'on lui demande, qui passe son temps à râler et une folle qui ne sait, pas se coiffer, je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas un pauvre genin.

Franchement, vous petites voix de mon imagination ô combien débordante, donnez moi une réponse avant que je ne commence à devenir fou, si je ne le suis pas déjà, enfin, bref, passons, le petit à l'air paumer, et qu'est-ce qu'il a ! Là, à m'observer comme si j'étais un extraterrestre sortit tout droit des profondeurs de la terre.

An, vus son regard, je ne suis pas un extraterrestre, seulement une sorte d'animal sortit du zoo, non, d'un cirque.

Je me demande se qu'il a, tien, je suis peut être beau qui sais, mon air indifférent ne le laisse peut être pas indifférent ? Je sais pas moi, je ne suis pas psy.

Arrêtez de me poser toute ses questions, et toi à gauche, évite de ricaner ! Sérieux, je suis sensé faire quoi, J'ai commenté, c'est tous se que l'on me demande, je ne vais pas intervenir, sinon je vais me salir, surtout si elles s'excitent au point d'en venir aux mains, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à ce foutu bon Dieu de mes deux pour avoir des gens comme ça sur le dos !

Tiens, en parlant de bon Dieu, cela fait quand même dix ans que je ne suis pas rentré dans une église, c'est peut être sa ? A votre avis ? Merci, toi, le numéro quatre cent quarante, ta dépostions contre ton voisin de gauche est retenus, mais maintenant est-ce que vous pouvez me répondre ?

Quoi, à votre avis, il faudrait que je détruise la seule église de Konoha ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait une, puis je devrais lapider, écarteler, crucifier, écorcher vif tous les croyants ? Et alors seulement je serais libéré ?

Nan, je pense qu'il doit bien y avoir une idée moins fatigante, allez numéro sept cent trente deux, réfléchit au lieu de dormir, on est en plein congrès merde !

Mais quelle bonne idée, tu vois quant tu veux, il faudrait dormir, mais non sal idiot, les deux folles ne nous laisseraient pas fermer l'œil !

Allez, encore une idée ?

Les tuer ? Nous y avons déjà pensé, amis cela serait trop risqué, et trop fatigant, et puis, on risquerait de se blesser.

Bon, nous relayons donc se sujet et laissons les chercheurs à leurs recherches pour qu'ils tentent de trouver une solution, il ne nous reste que le cas du petit, qui en nous quittent pas, nous sommes peut être destiné à remplacer Dieu ? Qui sait.

Enfin, bon, le mieux c'est de rester silencieux, de ne pas bouger et d'attendre que l'ouragan passe, comme d'habitude, je me demande pourquoi je prends encore la peine de tous nous rassembler pour débattre sur se sujet. En vérité nous sommes tous présent pour parler d'une autre affaire, celle du meurtrier de la rue est. Comme nous le savons tous, ces trois dernier mois, nous avons trouvé quatre cadavre, tous morts, cela est évident, se sont des cadavres.

Quatre victimes, quatre agressions, quatre fois le même mystère, à cela s'ajoute différentes informations non capitales mais sur lesquels nous pouvons créer quelques théories qui restent hélas très vagues.

Je fais donc appelle à vous, êtres mystérieux qui peuple mon esprit déranger.

Oui, numéro quatre, une solution ? Non nous ne sommes pas face à un vampire. Ni face à une tique géante, nous n'affrontons pas non plus les plutoniens, c'est raté, numéro vingt deux, mais je distingue votre investissement et vous recevrez une prime.

Personne n'a de propositions qui seraient un tant soit peut plausible, car jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai jamais vus d'acariens géants se pavaner dans les rues de Konoha !

Oui, mais quelle déduction numéro quatre-vingt quatorze, nous sommes face à un meurtrier qui aime le sang et qui a pris le pli dans mettre un peut partout et de ne laisser aucun indice.

Mais c'est parfait, enfin une supposition qui tient la route, enfin, vous me direz, sauf toi numéro un, que l'on ne peux pas proposer mieux, tendre un piège, se déguiser et se promener dans la rue pendant des années jusqu'à se que l'assassin en ai marre ou qu'il soit devenu tellement gâteux qu'il ne repéra pas un ninja mais une femme et qu'il nous sautera dessus pour se tailler une bavette, mais c'est que s'est parfait !

Fin de la réunion, il me parait clair que nous en sommes pas en état de réfléchir, les dernières nuits ayant été très agité nous ne pouvons pas travailler au maximum de nos capacité, cela ne sert donc à rien que nous soyons tous réunis, formons des groupes d'investigation.

Numéros un, deux et trois avec moi, le reste, débrouiller vous, vous n'êtes que cent mille, ce ne sera pas dur je pense.

Tiens, le petit ne me regarde plus, suivons son regard, affin de trouver la source de ce qui doit le passionné à ce point, passons le mode discret, les yeux qui se font silencieux.

C'est bon, parfait numéro un, tu nous a callé sur la bonne fréquence, il regarde… le mur ?

Bien étrange se gamin, mais bon, il n'a que douze ans, bah oui, tous le monde connait la différence qu'il y a entre une gamin de douze ans et un de treize, et puis, moi je ne suis spas un gamin, j'ai déjà fait plein de chose. Et toi, le trois, tu te calmes, je ne me justifie pas, je fais un étalage de mes capacités, de ma vie qui est je l'admets, très passionnante, magnifiquement passionnante, tellement passionnante que je pourrais écrire un best-seller. Livre qui serait lu par des milliards de fan, ha bon ? Très juste, numéro un, il n'y a pas des milliards d'habitants sur ce putain de continent paumer.

Effectivement, j'ai quelque problème de pieds ses dernier temps, pourquoi ?

Retournons à notre observation, si vous le voulez bien ? Comment ça non ! Depuis quand on me désobéit ?

Moi, un dictateur sans scrupules, mais vous vous êtes vus ! Ma parole fait loi, et la votre ne fait rien.

Vous abdiquez, je veux bien passer pour cette fois, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus, sinon, c'est le bucher !

Ha bah, il était temps qu'il arrive celui là, je commençais à crever de faim, moi, et oui, faut les nourrir tous ces microbes ingrats, mais c'est une bonne idée, j'ai toujours su que tu sortais du lot, on va les mettre au régime, après, ils feront moins les fières !

Uzumaki Naruto, tant aura mis du temps, lui aussi il mérite de sauter de le repas.

Ha oui, j'avais oublié qu'il serait là lui, franchement, quelqu'un veut bien me rappeler se qu'il fout là ?

Franchement, les femmes à Konoha, elles n'ont vraiment pas bon gout, j'en suis à ma cinquième et j'ai déjà envi de m'arracher la langue, la gorge et tous le reste.

Et puis, cet ordre de confinement, il commence à me rendre malade, qu'est-ce que je peux faire dans se village de taré.

Il n'y a qu'à regarder mon équipe, je me demande même où j'ai bien pus me les dénicher, et pourtant, ils sont tous exceptionnel, enfin à leurs manières. Au moins, nous avons un point commun, notre gout prononcer pour le noir, et le blanc.

Le reste, la décoration de la maison, on l'avait laissé aux femmes, c'est presque bien, j'aime les couleurs. Dire alors que cela est magnifique pour la majorité des humains dont le gamin stupide fait partit, traverser cette maison, c'est comme avoir un aperçu du paradis. Sauf pour le passage ou le guerrier sera couverte de femme soumise et vierge car dans cette maison, elles sont loin d'être les deux, enfin, qui sait, j'ai pas encore essayé.

Chose rare, j'apprécie quelque chose, pas eux bien sur, après le sang, la mort, le combat et la guerre, il n'y a plus beaucoup de place dans le morceau de glace qui me serrent de cœur, donc ils se font tout petits, mais je les considère comme mes enfants, même si je ne suis pas le plus vieux. Mais bon, je ne peux pas dire que je les aime comme des enfants vus que je n'en ai jamais eux.

Alors fermons cette brève parenthèse sur mes hypothétiques sentiments et retournons à des sujets plus intéressant.

Je prends place, je crois que si mon disciple n'avait pas mis ses bandes il pourrait gober les mouches, se ne serait pas une lourde perte, j'ai horreur des insectes.

Mais hélas, mon regard est intolérablement attiré par un détail, le genre de chose que toute les personnes installés à table font semblant de ne pas voir, le trou dans le mur, alors, par rapport à l'angle de lancer, la vitesse de pénétration et le nombre de pièce qu'il a traversé.

« Tetsuhito qu'est-ce que tu as fais à mon mur ? »

Non, je me suis trompé, enfin, peut être pas, c'est peut être une ruse, cette non réaction, il se tourne lentement, seulement la tête, car il ne faut pas trop lui en demander, je me demande combien de personnalité on eux le droits de s'exprimer pour accepter se geste.

Tiens, on sonne à la porte, je n'ai donc pas le choix, je me redresse, décidé à aller passer un savon à celui qui ose me déranger dans mon repas du dimanche, seul à peut près acceptable.

Mais à peine je franchis la porte de ma demeure que je suis saisis d'un très très mauvais pressentiment, qui que se soit, cela n'annoncera rien de bon.

J'arrive devant la grille, j'ai traversé l'allé, elle est longue, trois cent mètre, nous n'avons pas lésiné sur les moyens.

Le portail de en fer forgé s'ébranle puis s'ouvre lentement, sans faire le moindre bruit, devant moi se dévoile une quinzaine de personnes.

Toutes jonin. Et toutes faisant partie du clan Uchiwa.

« Nous sommes venus chercher Hatake agame. »


End file.
